A KevEdd Holiday Special
by devoosha
Summary: Kevin and Edd navigate the waters of their new relationship during the holiday season. Edd is invited to spend the holidays with Kevin and his family and Edd makes the decision to tell his parents about him and Kevin. This is a sequel to "For Edd, I Will" and "The First Date to End All First Dates". I suggest reading those first. Begins right after the 'First Date' story.
1. Miss Me, Dee?

**A/N:** Welcome to the next installment of the KevEdd high school verse. This will be a multi-chapter addition. I wanted to make a holiday chapter, so here you go! Doesn't every show have a holiday special? (and yes I know that EEnE had one :) ) I actually thought I posted this around the holidays, but apparently it didn't.

This covers a time period of a month. So there are a few skips in time. I tried to make note of anything significant that may have happened in between the skips – just know that Kevin and Edd are still secretly dating and spend every afternoon/evening together at one of their houses. They go out on a couple of outings with their friends. A typical school day during the week is homework after school and having dinner together – sometimes at Edd's, sometimes at Kevin's and cooking for his parents. Kevin is learning to cook from Edd. Making out is always in the plans too! Edd is loosening up more and more and by Christmas is quite comfortable with Kevin's affection. I tried to show this development, as well as highlight the two holidays.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Miss Me, Dee?**

"I hope you text me every day," Kevin said to Edd on Wednesday afternoon. They were at Edd's house eating sandwiches that Edd had prepared for their lunch. School had only been in session for half the day, allowing everyone the opportunity to go home early on the day before Thanksgiving. Neither of them had been scheduled homework, so they planned to enjoy time together before Kevin's parents came home from work. Pete and Sylvie planned to be home early in order to collect Kevin for the three-hour drive to Sylvie's hometown in Iowa, where they would spend Thanksgiving weekend with Sylvie's mother, sister, and niece.

"Of course I shall, Kevin," Edd assured him.

"I wish I didn't have to go, but Mom wouldn't let me stay."

"I will miss you a great deal, Kevin, but it is a good thing that you will be able to see your family."

"I'd rather see you," Kevin said with a pout.

Edd smiled fondly at him. "We see each other every day. We would get tired of each other rather quickly if we spent every moment together."

"I'd never get tired of you, Dee."

Edd actually scoffed at that and sat his sandwich down on his plate so that he could reach over and lay his hand on top of Kevin's. "You are very sweet, Kevin."

Kevin blushed, which pleased Edd. He loved to make those cheeks turn pink under Kevin's freckles. He then patted Kevin's hand a little before withdrawing.

"And you're probably right, but I like being with you. And knowing I won't see you until Sunday sucks. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Edd hesitated, because it was a tempting offer, but he and Kevin had been together for such a short time. "Perhaps if we had started dating two months ago, as opposed to almost two weeks ago, I would feel comfortable accompanying you to your grandmother's. I just do not think it a good idea as of now, Kevin. Your grandmother does not know about us?"

Kevin shook his head. "But Nana is the coolest old lady in the world. I don't think she'd mind."

"Still, Kevin. I think it would feel awkward to me. Do not think that I am not happy with you, but too much change and too many new experiences tend to make my anxieties strengthen. We have had almost two weeks of new experiences and a new way of thinking for me; I am part of a couple, now, and that is something new to adjust to, as well as the knowledge that I am gay. It will do me good to stay here and do something familiar for Thanksgiving." Edd said this, looking down at the table; he was afraid of offending Kevin and he was still a little hesitant to assert what he wanted and needed.

Kevin nodded, offering Edd a small smile when the boy finally looked at him. Edd had described his anxieties to Kevin briefly a few times since they had gotten together, so Kevin was familiar with his issues. To understand even more, Kevin had looked up information online about OCD and anxiety, so he knew it wasn't something Edd could control, nor was it something that would hurt their relationship. It was just something Kevin needed to understand and deal with – with as much sensitivity as he could. Part of that was to let the boy have space. Even though Kevin did want to spend every second with Edd, he knew it was neither practical nor healthy for their relationship. Still, it was hard to know they wouldn't see each other for four days.

"I know, Dee, I know," he said. "You're absolutely right. Four days without your kisses though," he added, giving Edd a sly grin. "That's severe withdrawal, you know."

"Then I shall give you a good amount of kisses this afternoon to store up for the long weekend," Edd promised.

* * *

 **Kevin:** I miss you

 **Edd:** I miss you more, Kevin.

 **Kevin:** What u doing?

 **Edd:** I am at Eddy's right now, waiting for dinner. We are watching football.

 **Kevin:** Sounds fun

 **Edd:** Not particularly. Eddy's brother came home for the meal and Eddy is quite put out about it.

 **Kevin:** That asshole? Wtf?

 **Edd:** He has never quite forgiven Eddy for what happened, though Eddy was not at fault.

 **Kevin:** his parents know?

 **Edd:** I do not believe so. Eddy has never told them. It is quite tense here. He brought a girlfriend.

 **Kevin:** some girl actually likes him?

 **Edd:** I know. Mysterious, to be sure. I have to say, she is not very bright.

 **Kevin:** Wow, I can't believe u said something mean

 **Edd:** Yes, that is not like me, but she and his brother have been fairly cruel to me today.

 **Kevin:** cruel how?

 **Edd:** By making fun of our relationship.

 **Kevin:** Us? How they know?

 **Edd:** I assume they heard Eddy and myself talking about it.

 **Kevin:** I'll fucking kill him

 **Edd:** Language, Kevin. There is no need. It does not bother me. I just do not want it to affect the holiday today. Mrs. Sampson has worked hard to make our meal.

 **Kevin:** I wish I was there

 **Edd:** I wish that too, Kevin. I am quite lonely without you. Being with Eddy helps, but I have grown used to being with you.

 **Kevin:** Aw sweetheart I'm sorry

 **Kevin:** Now I feel bad

 **Edd:** Do not feel bad Kevin. I am happy you are with your family. How is your Thanksgiving?

 **Kevin:** Good. My aunt had the food catered, so we're just sitting around doing nothing right now. Nana wants to play that Cards Against Humanity game, but Aunt Kathy thinks that Marissa shouldn't play it.

 **Edd:** That is that naughty card game, correct?

 **Kevin:** That's it. Mom and Dad are all for it, but Aunt Kathy worries. Marissa would rather sit and be a mopey teen in her room anyway.

 **Edd:** Your grandmother sounds like a fun person.

 **Kevin:** She's a riot and really excited about us

 **Edd:** You told her?

 **Kevin:** Yah I told everyone. They're happy and can't wait to meet u

 **Edd:** I look forward to meeting them.

 **Kevin:** they'll be at our house for xmas

 **Kevin:** which means I hope you will too

 **Edd:** Of course I will, Kevin.

 **Edd:** Mrs. Sampson has announced that dinner is ready. I shall have to go for now.

 **Kevin:** alright sweetheart I'll text you later

 **Edd:** Enjoy your dinner, Kevin. I miss you 3

 **Kevin:** miss you, keep your chin up and know I'll be kissing you in a few days

 **Edd:** 3 3 3

* * *

Kevin returned the Sunday after Thanksgiving mid-afternoon and immediately crossed the street to Edd's house, where Edd welcomed him just as eagerly. Edd practically threw himself into Kevin's arms, something he had done only once before. The last time he did, Kevin's hands were dirty from changing the tire on their first date, so he was happy to be able to hug Edd close to him and bury his face into the smaller boy's neck so he could breathe in the clean and fresh spicy smell he associated with Edd.

The enthusiastic kisses Edd gave him indicated more than anything how much Edd had missed him. Kevin didn't put Edd down – he instead carried Edd over to the couch, turned and sat down. Edd adjusted his legs so he was comfortably straddling Kevin's lap. This had become Edd's favorite way to sit with Kevin once he got used to the intimacy of the position. It allowed him to look Kevin in the eyes between kisses, and while they talked. Edd also loved the body contact. It warmed him in a way he'd never been before with Kevin's hands wandering up and down his back, sometimes above the shirt, sometimes underneath it against his bare skin.

In spite of his embarrassment when it happened, it pleased him to no end to notice the effect he had on Kevin as far as exciting his boyfriend. Though he did feel guilty at working Kevin up and not fully satisfying him, it did give him a certain amount of pleasure that he affected Kevin the way he did. Kevin never complained about Edd's reluctance. He constantly told Edd not to apologize for it and that he was willing to wait for Edd to be ready.

"Miss me, Dee?" Kevin teased when Edd finally let him speak.

"I did, Kevin. I still think it was a good thing that you went to see your family, but I did miss you a great deal. I especially missed your kisses."

Kevin grinned, his hands lightly resting on Edd's hips. "I missed yours too. We'll just have to make up for it today." He couldn't believe how full his heart felt. The past few days had been strange, because of how he so quickly settled into a routine with Edd. Even before they started dating they had established the routine of Kevin studying with Edd and spending time with him every afternoon. Once they became a couple, they spent even more time together, so to have that interrupted just so Kevin could spend Thanksgiving with his family seemed wrong.

It wasn't that he didn't love his family and he did have a good time, but after only two weeks with Edd it stressed him to be away from the boy. At this early stage of their relationship, he basically wanted to spend every minute with him. He knew that probably wasn't a healthy thing, but he was so infatuated he didn't care.

"I shall do my best to make up for it," Edd promised in a murmured whisper before pressing his lips against Kevin's cheek.

* * *

They tried to settle back into their routine, but the weeks between Thanksgiving and their holiday break were full of commitments for both boys. The baseball team contributed, along with the other sports teams and the cheerleaders, to several holiday charity drives. Kevin's time with Edd was curtailed quite a bit as he found himself helping out with toy collecting, helping at the local Food Pantry, and working on the Match-a-Family charity where each team adopted a family to provide gifts and dinner for the holiday they celebrated.

As they were now part of Kevin's friend group, with Nazz dating Eddy, the Eds found themselves pulled into the holiday charity events as well. All of them were happy to help, and while they took the tasks seriously, it was fun working with Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf at the Food Pantry and collecting donations from local businesses who promised to help the less fortunate of Peach Creek.

Edd wasn't blind to the surprise he saw from Kevin's teammates and Nazz's cheerleader team when the Eds showed up at the Food Pantry with them the first time. Kevin may not believe in or care about the clique culture at Peach Creek, but all of the Eds were aware. Eddy was in heaven now that he was hanging out with the popular kids. Ed didn't care; he liked everyone. Edd, however, was completely nervous the whole time. The only time he fully enjoyed himself was when he was with any of the neighborhood kids. Edd kept quiet and as unobtrusive as possible whenever they were around others.

He also, of course, never did anything that would indicate that he was in a relationship with Kevin, and he was relieved that Kevin didn't either. They acted as if they were merely friends, which Edd could see was enough of a shock to Kevin's other friends. Edd tried to ignore the pang in his heart when he caught the slight hurt in Kevin's eyes, however, whenever they had to act that way.

Kevin seemed to be close to three other boys on his team – Jake, Ben and Joel. At least Edd observed that Kevin usually paired up with one of them and there was a great deal of teasing and laughter between them all. They all avoided a boy named Jason, who seemed annoyed at working at any of the charity events. Kevin particularly looked angry whenever he paired up with the sour-looking blond.

"He's a fucking asshole," Kevin said when Edd had asked him about it.

"Language, Kevin," Edd chided gently.

"It's not bad words if he really is one, Dee."

"He does not seem overly fond of you."

Kevin snorted. "Yeah I know. He hates me. He wanted to be captain of the team, but Coach gave it to me when we were freshmen. Jason's never gotten over it and thinks he'd be better than me."

"But you led us to the state championship last year, did you not, Kevin?"

Kevin nodded and said modestly, "Well, I was the team captain. I didn't do it all myself. I have a great team."

"Still, you were the captain when the team won. Why does Jason think he can do better?"

"He can't, that's the thing, Dee. He's a pretty good player I'll give him that. He plays shortstop and can bat pretty good. But he's got a shit attitude and is anything but a team player. He hates when we do this charity work. He's just a privileged kid who thinks he's better than everyone."

"That is unfortunate," Edd said with a frown.

Kevin shrugged. "Not everyone can be cool, you know. Not like me."

Edd just shot him a look, which made Kevin laugh. "Full of yourself, I see."

"You know I'm not like that Dee," Kevin said.

Edd just hummed to himself, then got distracted as Kevin pulled him closer for a teasing little kiss.


	2. You Are Keeping Me Quite Warm

**Chapter 2 - You Are Keeping Me Quite Warm**

The weekend after Thanksgiving, Edd accompanied Kevin and his parents to a Christmas tree farm near the Wisconsin/Illinois border. Edd had only ever observed a few holiday traditions with his own family – most notably the Ancestral Christmas Fruitcake (which he suspiciously thought was more of a joke than anything serious). His parents didn't subscribe to any religion, even their familial religions. His father came from a Presbyterian family, while his mother came from a Jewish one. His parents respected all religions and instilled that respect into Edd; they just didn't believe in it themselves. They let Edd learn about various religions; he attended both Hebrew school and Bible study, but he thought it was more a gesture to learn about his family's beliefs than anything else. Edd also studied other religions on his own to allow him to choose what he wanted to believe. He had decided years ago that his thoughts and beliefs mirrored his parents.

As such, his parents gave passing nods to the Christian and Jewish traditions of the season. Until his parents went to Europe, they would go visit his mother's family in St. Louis for the first weekend of Hanukkah. They would also exchange gifts on Christmas Day. The previous year, since his parents were gone, Edd took a bus alone to St. Louis to visit his grandparents for the Hanukkah weekend. On Christmas he had gone over to Ed's house for Christmas dinner.

Even so, there wasn't much feeling for holiday tradition in him, though inwardly he loved the spirit of the season – the thoughts of goodwill, peace, and love – and he was encouraged by his parents to celebrate that aspect of the holidays, as they pertained to all religions and to those who weren't religious. His parents didn't put up a tree or any other Christmas or Hanukkah decorations. Edd did enjoy all the pretty lights that popped up throughout the various neighborhoods of Peach Creek and at least once a year his father and mother would drive around the town in order for Edd to see them, but they never put them up at their own house.

He exchanged gifts with the Eds as well and had finally gotten it through to Eddy what the holidays were all about, though it took many years of trying to pound it into his stubborn and greedy head. Edd loved to give gifts – that part of the holiday meant a lot to him because he loved to show the people that he cared about how much they meant to him.

Kevin's family, he found out, was very much into Christmas and the holidays. He remembered that the Barr's decorated their home every year with a huge amount of lights along the roofline, around the doors and windows, and wound around the trees. Kevin told him about their little family traditions that both his parents kept up though they did not take their religion very seriously. Pete told Edd they were part-timers, only attending Church when visiting Pete's parents – who were strict Catholics and insisted on it.

Sylvie invited Edd to join them on their annual tradition of hunting for their Christmas tree. Kevin was excited for Edd to come along. It was one of his favorite things to do with his parents every year. They drove nearly an hour to the tree farm – a cut-your-own tree place. There were hayrides, bonfires, and hot chocolate and then the family would wander the rows and rows of trees – all happy memories for Kevin. As a child, he would lose himself among the pine trees, hiding from his mom and dad and playing with other kids he came across. Once they found the perfect tree, he helped Pete cut it down and drag it back to the car, where helpful attendants strapped it on the top. Then came time for checking out and paying for the tree, which came with a homemade popcorn ball for each of them.

Even though Kevin was almost eighteen, he still looked forward to this yearly trip. Now he could share it with Edd – his Edd who had never really had such Christmas traditions. Kevin hoped that including Edd in everything the Barr's did would get the boy as into Christmas as he was.

Therefore, on Saturday morning, the first weekend after Thanksgiving, Edd found himself in the backseat of Pete's minivan driving north toward Wisconsin. Sylvie found a Christmas music station on the satellite radio and encouraged singing along.

"I can't believe you know Christmas music!" Kevin teased after a spirited rendition of Jingle Bells, which Edd sang in his off-key high tenor. "I thought you were a little heathen."

"It is hard to grow up around Christmas every year and not know them, Kevin!" Edd said with a little laugh.

"Don't pick on him, Kevin," Sylvie said sternly, getting a protest from her son and a chuckle from Pete.

"I'd never, Mom!"

* * *

The farm where the Barr family always got their tree was in a remote area of southern Wisconsin. They had been coming here since Kevin was a baby. They drove up the bumpy drive to the parking area. Pete explained to Edd that the parking changed every year, because the cutting field moved as the trees matured.

They got out of the van and went to the busy area full of people surrounding a huge bonfire. There were employees there, handing out hot chocolate from a stand, assisting families with their trees, netting trees, trimming, handing out saws, and directing people where they wanted to go. Kevin held tightly to Edd's cold fingers. It was a sunny day, but there was a distinct chill to the air. "Want to do the hay ride first?"

Edd looked up at him, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "That does sound nice, Kevin."

Kevin rolled his eyes and gave Edd a little shrug. "I know it's kinda for kids and corny, but it's a good memory for me, and I want to share it with you."

"That means everything to me, Kevin. I would love to ride the hay ride with you."

"I just don't want you to think I'm lame or anything."

"I would never think that, Kevin," Edd assured him, squeezing his hand. "I enjoy the softer side of you."

Kevin blushed, quite pleased with Edd's soft-spoken admission. "C'mon then, Dee. Let's get in line for the next ride." Looking at his parents, he asked, "Are you guys joining us?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Sylvie said. "I love cuddling up with your father in the hay."

"Oh gross Mom!"

"At least we're not rolling around in it," Pete quipped.

Edd laughed while Kevin groaned. "Oh god, don't make me picture that, please!"

"I think it is nice that your parents are still affectionate with each other, Kevin," Edd said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to SEE it! So stop encouraging them!"

* * *

"Do you like this one, Kevin?" Edd asked, pointing his mitten-encased hand toward a tall pine tree tucked into a distant corner of the tree field. When the wind picked up, Edd had dug out his mittens from his pockets.

He and Kevin had wandered off from Pete and Sylvie. It had been a frustrating hour as they searched for the Perfect Tree. Every one they short-listed had some sort of minute defect that Sylvie saw. One was just an inch too short. One was a little crooked. One was bare on the one side ("We can put that side against the wall, Sylvie." "No it has to be perfect!"). One was off-color.

Noticing that Edd was looking a little stressed out at the arguing, Kevin nudged him and said, "They do this every year, Dee. Don't worry. They love this part of the hunt as much as they love finding the perfect tree. Dad acts all irritated, but he loves this, trust me."

Edd did, of course. It just seemed strange to him. His parents never argued like this in front of him. Or away from him, for all he knew. They were much more reserved, though Edd knew his parents loved each other deeply. Still, he could tell Pete and Sylvie loved each other deeply as well. Theirs was a fun-loving relationship and he realized that they heavily influenced Kevin's personality. Pete and Sylvie showed their love to each other with constant gestures of affection – touches, kisses, hugs – and Kevin did the same to him. Constantly.

Edd was used to the more subtle ways of displaying affection demonstrated by his parents – soft-voiced compliments, special treats cooked for one's partner, interest in the other's interests – all ways to say "I care for you" without physically expressing it. Edd could see that he took after his parents in his way of telling Kevin he cared for him.

Edd thought it would be interesting to see how his and Kevin's relationship developed, with one side outwardly expressive of his affection and the other side more subtly expressive. He certainly enjoyed Kevin's affection in all its' forms. It was just something to get used to. To be honest, though, he was always a little tentative about affection displayed to him. Surely Eddy and Ed constantly clung to him in many ways, but he was used to them. He had gotten used to Kevin as well, he thought. At least he was used to the kisses, the touches, the handholding, arms around him, the hugs. And he loved it all and couldn't get enough. Maybe Kevin had been an influence on him, because though Edd was slower to do the same things to Kevin, he would do them.

When Kevin stepped to his side to see where he was pointing, he slipped an arm around Edd's back, bringing a warm blush to the boys' face. Public displays were still something he was getting used to. He loved them, but it was new. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone around, so he slipped his other arm around Kevin in turn. A quick glance at Kevin let Edd see that the gesture pleased him if the smile and slight blush was any indication.

Kevin considered the tree, surprised that a tree so perfect had gone unclaimed. It had the right shape, looked to be the right height, full and fat too, which he knew his mom would love. "You might have done it, Dee. On your first tree hunt too!"

Kevin pulled his phone out of his pocket and Edd watched him struggle one-handed to unlock it and type in a quick message to his parents with his thumb. Edd thought about pointing out that Kevin could let go of him, but he liked the warm weight of Kevin's arm and didn't want to lose it.

"Not sure how to tell them where we are," Kevin muttered, looking around for some kind of marker.

"Let us step around the tree. We are at the edge of the field. Perhaps we can spot something for which your parents can look."

Together they stepped out of the trees and looked around. Kevin could see the farmhouse off to the left and in front of him was a field of tiny trees. He texted that to his mom, telling her that he and Edd would wait there so they could be easily spotted.

"I think Mom will love it, Dee. It's a perfect tree. Even from this side," he said, letting go of Edd and turning to look at the tree again. "Good job, sweetheart," he added, gathering Edd to him in a tight hug. Edd stood on tiptoe to rub his cold cheek against Kevin's, then pressed a little kiss there. Kevin loved the feel of the tip of Edd's cold nose pressing into his cheek – that along with the kiss gave him a shivery feeling all the way to his feet. "I need to get you somewhere warm soon. Your poor little nose is so cold!"

Edd laughed, pulling back and smiling up at Kevin. "I do not feel the cold, Kevin. You are keeping me quite warm," he said demurely.

"I can keep you even warmer," Kevin said in a low and suggestive tone, which pulled another laugh from Edd. Kevin loved when the boy was like this – playful and flirty. Especially as they were in public. Granted, they couldn't really see anyone, but still, it wasn't often that Edd did things like this outside their homes.

"Not when your parents could arrive at any moment. Perhaps tonight?"

"Deal!"

* * *

Edd, seated on the living room couch in Kevin's home, looked up when Kevin dropped a large tub in front of him with a loud thump.

"What is this, Kevin?"

"The lights for the tree," Kevin said, shaking his hands. The handholds on the tub had pressed into his fingers and hurt as he carried them down from the attic.

"Oh!" Edd said, leaning over the tub with a certain amount of curiosity. "Can I help?"

"If you can untangle the strands, Edd," Pete said as he thumped down another tub, "that would be a big help. Kev and I can string them up."

"I would be happy to do that," Edd said eagerly, pulling the tub closer to himself and taking off the lid.

Then stared down into the mess that was in the box.

Kevin chuckled. He knew how his boyfriend was about disordered things. He imagined that the sight of the mass of light strands had to annoy Edd. Kevin's father was usually so anxious to get the decorations down after New Years' Day that he wasn't very neat about stowing them away. The lights, particularly, irritated his dad, who stuffed them into the storage bin and forgot about them, until the next Christmas. It was almost tradition for Pete to spend time untangling the multiple strands while cursing.

"Looks like Dad decided to trick you into doing the dirty work," Kevin mentioned, giving his father a little grin. His father managed to look guilty.

"No!" he protested. "Edd was kind enough to offer…"

"Riiiight Dad," Kevin said, shaking his head. He looked back at Edd, who had tried to lift one of the strands out and only managed to drag up a big lumpy mass of lights. "Edd's not gonna swear though, Dad. It just won't be the same."

"Of course I shall not curse, Kevin," Edd objected, glancing up anxiously at him.

"You might by the end of this, Dee."

Kevin and Pete disappeared again to carry more containers down from the attic. Edd began the attempt to untangle the first strand. It seemed simple enough at first. One just had to find the end and work from there. Surely he had untangled other tangled items before, and proudly thought he did it well.

He soon found out how wrong he was.

How did these light strands defy the laws of entanglement? A successful attempt at untangling just led to more tangling. It was as if the strands programmed themselves to twist into the most impossible knots! As he untangled the strand he was working on, it tangled in upon itself next to him on the couch. It was completely frustrating.

"How's it going, Edd?" Pete asked a little too cheerfully as he came back into the living room with another box. This one he set gently down on the recliner.

"This is quite frustrating," Edd admitted.

"Don't sound too cheerful, Dad. And if Edd leaves me because of this, I'll never forgive you."

"I would never do that, Kevin!" Edd protested. "Though," he added after a moment's thought, "I shall admit that I am close to swearing."

"You've corrupted him, Dad," Kevin accused his father.

"I'm building character."

Edd finally separated the first strand. The mass didn't look any smaller. "How many strands of lights do you put onto your tree?" he asked.

"I never count," Pete said with a shrug. "A lot, I guess. Sylvie puts some of them up around the house too. When she's done today, it will look like Christmas threw up in here. Come on, Kev. A few more boxes to go."

Edd had untangled three strands by the time Kevin and Pete had brought down all of the Christmas tubs. Sylvie happily dove into them so that she could set out all of her Christmas items around the house. Kevin took the first strand, plugged it in to test it, then he and Pete began to wind it around the tree.

Edd thought that the more strands he separated, the easier it would get. This did not appear to be the case, and it was soon that Kevin and Pete had to wait for him to finish. Edd noticed that even once Kevin had the strand in hand, it would still tend to want to tangle itself before it could go up on the tree.

"Perhaps I can think of something that will make this easier," Edd murmured thoughtfully.

"What, Dee?"

"I shall think on this, but I may be able to come up with a way to store your lights so that we will not have to untangle them next year."

Kevin laughed, taking a newly freed strand from Edd's hands. "I don't know, Dee. It wouldn't seem like Christmas without the yearly untangling. I mean," he said, grinning slyly at his father, "it already doesn't seem like Christmas without Dad swearing every thirty seconds."

"Hey!" Pete exclaimed from behind the tree. Kevin handed him the strand and helped Pete string it around the bottom of the tree. "We'll probably just need one more, Edd!"

When the last strand was on the tree, Pete plugged it into the remote box and turned it on to test it. "Oh!" Edd breathed as the lights sparkled among the branches. Edd did not begrudge the work he put into untangling because the result was so pretty.

"Wait until you see it at night. Especially when Dad has the fire going," Kevin said. He loved that Edd looked so awed and excited.

"And we're not even done yet," Pete said, gesturing toward one of the tubs. "Still got the ornaments, but Sylvie insists on that part."

"Here, Dee, I'll help you with the rest of the strands. Mom'll find somewhere for them."

"Oh this looks perfect!" Sylvie exclaimed when she saw the tree lit up. Edd and Kevin had separated the rest of the light strands and set them on the floor and couch. They were standing in front of the tree when Sylvie came in and she came over and hugged Edd. "You really did find the perfect tree, my dear! It looks just wonderful!"

"Why don't you get your ornaments on, honey?" Pete suggested as he turned off the tree lights. "Kev and I will work on the outside."

"Stay and help me, Edd, please?" Sylvie requested.

"Yeah, Dee. Stay inside where it's warm," Kevin said.

"Alright Kevin," Edd said. "I shall be glad to help in here."

Kevin and Pete went outside, carrying another box that Edd assumed contained another tangled mess of lights. Sylvie opened the last box in the living room, a large tub that Edd saw contained a number of ornaments. "How about you take out the ornaments and hand them to me?" she asked, looking up at Edd, who smiled his assent. "Just make sure there's a hook." She reached in and brought out a small baggie full of extra ones. "That should work."

Edd knelt down next to the tub and surveyed the contents. This was much neater and organized than the strings of lights had been, so he assumed Sylvie was the one to pack the ornaments away. There was no theme that Edd saw – it wasn't a collection such as Edd had seen on other trees, most particularly his Grandmother Vincent's perfect color coordinated tree. Every ornament was different and unique, though Edd saw right away that there were some that were similar.

Sylvie stood, hands on her hips, as she watched Edd. "I don't put anything on my tree unless it means something," she explained. "Those fancy and perfect trees with themes are nice, but I think mine's more personal."

"I like that," Edd said, smiling up at her. He looked down again, selected an ornament, saw that it already had a hook and handed it up to Sylvie.

She looked at it fondly. "Kevin made this in kindergarten," she told him.

"I recognized it," Edd said. "I have a similar one at home. Of course, I never had a tree on which to put it, but Mother did save everything I made in school. I am sure it is packed away in a box somewhere."

"Perhaps you can have it on a tree in the future?" Sylvie suggested as she found a spot on the tree for the little handmade ornament.

Edd's ears perked up at her tone. He think he thought he knew what she suggested. "Perhaps," he agreed as he pulled out the next ornament.

"Ah, one of our family ones," Sylvie told him. "Every year we get a family one done at that big Christmas store near Chicago." Edd looked down at the representation of three people painted on the round ornament, with Pete, Sylvie, and Kevin's name written on it with the previous year above their heads.

"That is a lovely idea," Edd said, handing it to her.

They proceeded to put the rest of the ornaments on the tree this way. Sylvie told him what each ornament was – either a gift from someone special, more family ornaments, more ornaments Kevin had made in school that reminded Edd of ones stowed away in boxes in his own home, ornaments bought at places the family had visited, ornaments from Sylvie and Pete's own childhoods, and one that brought a huge smile to Edd's face – Kevin's First Christmas with Kevin's birthdate on it.

"I used to put tinsel on the tree," Sylvie said as she hung the last ornament. "But Kevin ate it that first year. What a nightmare that was. I was watching him like a hawk and turned away for literally a second. That little hellion on hands and knees made right for the tree. I didn't put any tinsel within reach of him, but one piece - just ONE piece – had fallen onto the floor and the little booger had to find it. One trip to the emergency room later and all I'm told is to wait it out. So disgusting! Came out two days later and Pete called him Tinsel-Butt for the rest of the holiday."

Edd was laughing so hard he felt tears threaten. "Oh my word! Kevin would not be happy to know that I know that story!" he gasped.

Sylvie merely shrugged, then laughed herself at the memory. "That's what mothers are for, Edd. We embarrass our children as much as possible. I've been looking forward to the opportunity to tell the stories and show the embarrassing pictures to a sweetheart of Kevin's. That reminds me to drag out the photo books sometime soon. I can't believe I haven't done it yet."

"I cannot wait for that, Sylvie," Edd said eagerly. "Granted, I have known Kevin since childhood, so I am sure that there is not much that I have not seen."

"Oh no, Edd. There are many, many naked baby butt pictures for you to see. Pretty sure you never got a glimpse of that years ago."

Edd and Sylvie went into the kitchen once the tree was finished. Sylvie said they would wait until Pete and Kevin came back inside to turn on the tree. Sylvie had made her chili in a crockpot, something she told Edd she did for Christmas Tree day every year. The day had been slightly cold, so Edd looked forward to the warmth and comfort of their dinner.

"Did Kevin mention anything to you about Christmas? Spending it with us?" Sylvie asked as she rummaged in the cupboard to pull out bowls for the table.

"Yes, he did. He mentioned that your mother, sister, and niece would be here and that he hoped I would come over to meet them and spend Christmas with you."

"You're welcome both Christmas Eve and Day, dear," Sylvie said as she passed the bowls across the breakfast bar to Edd. "Christmas Eve we have the more formal dinner, then Christmas Day we make omelets in the morning and Christmas Tacos in the afternoon."

Edd smiled at her before turning to set the bowls at their places on the kitchen dining table. "I would like that very much," he replied. "If you would like, I could make something for dinner on Christmas Eve?"

"How about dessert? Unfortunately I am not a great baker and usually end up just grabbing a pre-made pie at the store."

"Of course. I shall think on it."

"If it helps, we always have ham and mashed potatoes for dinner, with a few other things," she told him. Then after a few moments, where Sylvie gathered eating utensils from their drawer, she added, "You know, dear, I would feel bad to send you home after dinner and games on Christmas Eve, only to have you come back the next morning. Why don't you spend the night?"

Edd didn't answer right away. He accepted the silverware from Sylvie and started placing them neatly on the table. Spend the night? At Kevin's? That sounded so…intimate? Surely it couldn't be much different from the many nights over the years that he had spent at either Ed or Eddy's. Except now it was at Kevin's and they were boyfriends. Then he realized that Sylvie was the one asking, so she had to be alright with it and that meant that Edd wouldn't expect to be in the same room with Kevin.

"Yes, Sylvie, that would be very nice. Thank you for thinking of me."

"You're family, now, my dear. You don't need to thank me."

* * *

As excited as Sylvie was to see the results of her (and her husband's, son's, and Edd's too) hard work on the living room and the outside, she restrained herself until dinner was finished, cleaned up, and everything set to rights in the kitchen. Edd could see her excitement though, and it amused him thoroughly. Kevin had told him his mother was the epitome of Christmas spirit, though she generally ignored the religious aspects of it.

The first thing they did was go outside to see the lights in the darkened front yard. The sun had set approximately an hour before and the lights were in their full glory. Pete and Kevin had draped every possible tree, bush, and part of the house with colorful lights. This, of course, was nothing new to Edd, who had seen the house decked out like this every year. There was a slight unspoken competition among the fathers in the neighborhood to outdo each other over their lights. Even before Kevin was part of his life, Edd always thought the Barr's house was the most beautiful.

There were a copious amount of lights, to be sure, but Edd never thought it tacky. Not like the garish decorations that littered the front lawn of Jimmy's home, or the disorganized chaos and unmatched decorations of Jonny's house. Eddy's father and Ed's father did a decent job of trying to outdistance Pete, but they could never match. It truly looked like a fairy wonderland across the street from Edd's house, and he remembered fondly that he had spent many a night staring out of his window at the pretty lights.

They had all gone out without proper jackets, so it was quite chilly and Edd found himself shivering. Kevin put his arm around him to warm him up, which helped. At least Edd felt a warm glow flow through him, though with a touch of nervousness that someone in the neighborhood would see them. As far as he knew, neither Jonny, Jimmy, nor Sarah knew about them. Not to mention the Kankers. He thought of them with a shudder. He had no idea where they even were now. They had all been older than the Eds, and he hadn't seen them in a couple of years. A relief to him, as Marie had been sweet on him for a long time and he did not enjoy her attention.

Kevin squeezed him a little, pulling his thoughts back to the present. Sylvie, wrapped in Pete's arms, tilted her head to kiss her husband. "You did a good job this year, honey."

"Just good?" he asked, his tone amused.

"Just good," she said, grinning wickedly. "And as much as I love looking at these lights you worked so hard on, I really think we should get back in the warmth and turn on the tree lights."

Laughing, Pete guided her inside and Kevin and Edd followed. "The lights are quite lovely, Kevin. I shall enjoy them this year, as I do every year."

They entered the house and Kevin kissed his cheek after he shut the door. "You enjoyed the lights we put up every year?"

"Oh yes, Kevin. Very much. I asked Father a few times if he would put up lights as well, but he never did. He always said that it would be folly to try, seeing as how yours were always so spectacular."

Kevin laughed. "Don't let Dad hear that. We'd never deflate his ego."

"Get in here boys!" Sylvie yelled from the living room.

Unwilling to suffer Sylvie's wrath, they both kicked off their shoes and ran into the living room. The room was dark and Pete held the remote for the lights in his hand. "Alright. Here we go!" he said, then pressed his thumb down.

It was magical. That was Edd's first thought as the lights popped on, because not only were there lights on the tree, but Sylvie had strung them up around the room too. Now that the ornaments were on, the tree looked complete and sparkled even more than it had before. There were enough metal and glass ornaments hanging on it that reflected the colored lights, enhancing the effect and making it seem like there were thousands more lights than there actually was.

"Oh this is so beautiful!" Edd breathed. Though his tone was low, Kevin could hear the excitement in it.

"Mom always does a great job!"

"Peter! This turned out perfect! Edd! The tree you found is just wonderful! I think it's the best one we've ever had!" Sylvie cried out.

"Maybe that means it'll be the best Christmas we've ever had," Pete said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **A/N:** I base Kevin's parents heavily on my own. They were both VERY into Christmas. I wrote this in memory of them as we are knee deep in the holidays now. It was especially my Dad's favorite time of year, so a lot of the next few chapters are memories of my own childhood and our own traditions. I, like how I write Edd, am not religious, but still celebrate the season because I love the idea behind it. I love giving gifts and reminding my friends and family how much I love them. After rewatching both Christmas episodes, I feel confident writing Edd like this. Making him non-religious also figures into another story further along in the timeline.

The Christmas Tree farm is based on a real place we went to every year for our tree. And yes, untangling Christmas lights was something my father did every year punctuated by copious amounts of swearing. I am very much like him, as I was swearing quite a bit while untangling our own lights this year!

There are plenty of time skips in this, because it got waaaaaaaaay tooooooooooo long to write everything out and I felt that the pacing was being dragged down. This chapter is mainly to show that Edd is fast becoming a part of Kevin's family, even though they haven't been together long at all.


	3. You Shall Be the Death of Me, Kevin

**Chapter 3 - You Shall Be the Death of Me, Kevin**

In spite of their extra work after school, Kevin and Edd still found time to spend together each night. Edd didn't volunteer all of the days that Kevin did, so on those occasions he would usually make dinner at his house for Kevin when he was done. They would have dinner together, do their homework, and spend time watching a movie or a favorite show, also known as making out with background noise. If Edd volunteered as well, they had takeout with Kevin's parents before doing the same.

Friday night was the night that Edd reserved for quality Eddy and Ed time. It was a concern he brought up to Kevin early on in their relationship. Every Friday night for years, the Eds would get together at one of their houses in order to watch their favorite TV shows they had recorded during the week. They ate a lot of junk food and binged their shows or played video games. Edd didn't want to end this, even though he wanted to spend time with Kevin. He had been nervous to broach the subject, but Kevin was completely sympathetic and insisted that Edd keep up his tradition.

"Dee, I want to be with you all the time, but I totally don't want to take you away from your friends. You've been friends with them for a long time and you guys are so close. I can handle one night away from you," Kevin said.

Edd smiled, squeezing Kevin's hand. They were at the breakfast bar at Kevin's house working on homework. Neither of them had volunteering duty, so they had come to Kevin's to make dinner for Pete and Sylvie, which was already in the oven. "Thank you for understanding my need to be with my friends."

"You don't have to thank me." Kevin shut his history book and shoved it out of the way. "Actually, I think I'll ask the guys if they want to hang out this Friday. Jake, Joel, and Ben. I can set up my own tradition, I guess. Nazz usually spends time with her cheerleader friends, and Rolf does some weird family thing. I don't even want to know what that involves."

Edd chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand. "No, I do not think either of us wants to know what Rolf and his family do."

* * *

Their relationship progressed at a speed that, at times, overwhelmed Edd, though it never felt rushed, inappropriate, or wrong. Kevin was true to his word when he said he would push Edd's boundaries. If he saw Edd get uncomfortable, he stopped. He tested Edd, however, usually in ways that made the smaller boy tremble, and usually involved kisses in new places on the body (Edd found he loved to have his inner elbow kissed, though he couldn't explain why) or hands wandering to places on Edd's body that elicited high-pitched noises from the boy. Kevin loved those noises, but pulled away when he heard them. He had learned that if he kept returning to those places at later times, eventually Edd would relax eagerly into the touches.

Kevin touches never seemed deliberate - it always seemed like an accidental touch to Edd, though he surmised that Kevin fully intended to caress him on the inner thigh those few times. Edd allowed Kevin his little deceptions, because to be quite honest with himself, he enjoyed it more than he ever thought he would. While something in his body yearned for more touches in more places, he was happy at the pace they were going and that Kevin was taking his time to get him to be ready for further intimacy.

He was gaining confidence in his own abilities as well. Kevin certainly responded positively to any form of affection that Edd initiated, whether it be physical or not. Edd enjoyed how he affected Kevin every time he got bolder and let his own hands or lips wander. It took him longer, but by the time they hit their month anniversary, Edd felt comfortable enough to touch Kevin under his shirt.

Edd was happy with the physical part of their relationship, but the emotional part was the most endearing to him. He found Kevin to be romantic, loving, and affectionate, much more than he expected him to be. Kevin constantly complimented him, constantly touched him when they were alone - even just a brush of fingers over Edd's as they studied. Edd, who was touch sensitive, found that he craved this form of intimacy. It showed to him how much Kevin cared for him and did many things for his self-confidence. It allowed him to be just as affectionate to Kevin, which pleased the redhead to no end.

The romantic gestures made Edd giddy as well. Edd was always finding little notes in his locker or bag. The notes were never signed, in case they fell into the wrong hands, and were written in a disguised blocky style. Most of them weren't even romantic - a good luck for your test, a wish for a good day, reminder that the weekend was almost here, a mention that _Guardians of the Galaxy 2_ was coming out in x amount of days - just little sweet things that meant more to Edd than mushy love messages would have.

Two weeks after Thanksgiving, Kevin invited Edd up into his bedroom for the first time. They had avoided each other's rooms so far. Their bedrooms seemed too intimate to Edd. When they were at each other's houses, they stayed in the lower floor or, in Kevin's case, the basement media room. Kevin had a video game for his Xbox that he wanted Edd to play, and the Xbox was up in his bedroom. They had avoided playing it for the simple reason that it was in the BEDROOM. Both boys felt awkward about it, but Edd owned a PS4 and if they wanted to play this game, it had to be on Kevin's system. Hence, the BEDROOM.

When Kevin brought him up to his bedroom, Edd entered it nervously. This is where Kevin slept – where he changed clothes – where he, as Kevin had told him, touched himself to thoughts of Edd. That had been an embarrassing revelation for Edd. Surely Kevin caused the same effect in him, but when Kevin admitted to him that he did that, Edd didn't know what to think. It was…flattering?...in a way that he inspired that sort of act in someone else, but at the same time, Kevin telling him in such a shy but matter-of-fact way was enough to make his cheeks burn. Especially as they were wrapped up in each other making out at the time and Kevin's hands were caressing the bare skin of his back under his shirt.

Edd assumed when Kevin 'took care of himself', as he put it, it was here in this room. Probably on the bed. Edd avoided looking at the bed for the moment. It did pique his curiosity to see Kevin's inner sanctum, however. The room looked how Edd had imagined it, when he had allowed himself to picture Kevin in the intimate space of his own room. There were posters of his favorite baseball players, as well as a poster of Captain America. His clothes were in a pile on the floor next to the far wall that looked as if Kevin had hastily pushed them aside. The bed was made – just barely. Edd could tell that Kevin probably had just yanked his sheets and blankets up in an attempt to make it look neat. It certainly did not look like Edd's perfect hospital corners on his own bed.

At first glance at the clean but cluttered room, Edd thought he might be uncomfortable in the space, but something about it just exuded Kevin. He could smell Kevin's scent, which was a pleasant smell to him, to be honest. It seemed warm and homey. While the boy preferred to be in a clean and neat space, there was a calming feeling in the room that reminded Edd of the rest of the house. A clean, but lived in space.

Edd knew he shouldn't be nervous. Surely Kevin wouldn't do anything – he had left the door open in the first place, so they weren't exactly private. The basement was more private in a way. Kevin's parents rarely went into the basement when the boys were down there. Kevin's bedroom, however, was between the stairs and their bedroom, so the chance that they'd walk by was high.

Kevin had the Xbox hooked to the TV that was on a stand at the foot of his bed. He normally played it by sitting against his headboard. "Bed's big enough," he said. "We can sit there together."

Edd hid his own smile at the hint of nervousness in Kevin's voice. In spite of Kevin being the more aggressive when it came to displaying affection, it was endearing to see that he was still shy about certain things. Edd guessed inviting Edd to sit on his bed was a big step, even if all they were going to do was play video games. It was still an intimate place.

"Sure, Kevin," Edd said cheerfully. "It looks quite comfortable." With a burst of confidence (from where he couldn't identify the source), Edd jumped on the bed, turned and, moving the pillows there to the side, settled back against the headboard. He looked up at Kevin with a grin, mostly for the slight look of shock on his face. That cleared quickly, however, and Kevin joined him, snuggling against Edd's side.

"This is nice," Kevin commented as he reached over to his nightstand for the controllers and the remote.

"It is," Edd agreed shyly.

The awkwardness faded as both boys got into the game and they barely noticed the hours passing until Kevin's mother poked her head in the door. "It's a school night boys," she said. "And almost ten."

Kevin paused the game and looked at his mother blankly, which got a laugh from her. "Edd, I'm very disappointed that you're a gamer too. I was hoping you'd influence Kevin to give up playing this thing."

"I am sorry, Sylvie. I shall try harder in the future," he promised contritely, dropping his controller.

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding. I guess it's better than you both running around the streets causing trouble," she said. "But it is late and we're heading for bed. Not that I want to kick you out of Kevin's bed, Edd, but I'm going to kick you out of his bed."

Edd felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He couldn't easily get out of the bed without practically climbing over Kevin, and he couldn't do that with Sylvie watching. Nor did it look like Kevin wanted to move. He just grinned at Edd, who gave him a frustrated frown. "If you would, Kevin, can you please move to let me out?"

"But Dee, I'm comfortable right here."

Sylvie laughed. "Don't be mean, Kevin. Let the poor boy out," she said, turning to head to her room. "Night boys. See you tomorrow, Edd."

Kevin didn't move. Instead, he stretched his legs down the length of the bed, sliding down into a more inclined position.

"Kevin…"

"Dee…"

Edd sighed, then moved to climb over Kevin, but his boyfriend caught hold of him and pulled him close and into a position where Edd was lying on top of him.

"This is hardly appropriate, Kevin," he chided.

"It feels quite appropriate to me," Kevin murmured, giving Edd a little kiss.

"Your door is open and your father could walk by at any moment," Edd pointed out.

"I'll hear him," Kevin whispered, giving Edd a longer kiss.

This did feel nice, Edd had to admit to himself. While it wasn't the first time they had kissed lying down, it was the first time that Edd was draped over Kevin – as well as the first time in a bed. That was what was making Edd squirm a little. That and the open door. But Kevin's kisses were quite distracting and in spite of everything, Edd enthusiastically returned them.

"Night boys!"

Edd started, lost his balance, and tumbled onto the floor. He hit the carpet with a soft thump.

"Are you ok, Dee?" Kevin asked, scrambling up and looking down at him with concern.

"I am fine," he gasped out. He wasn't hurt, only embarrassed. Not because he fell in front of Kevin, but because of the amused expression on Pete's face as he looked in the door. Edd felt like his face was on fire to be caught in such a compromising position and he felt almost like he wanted to cry.

"You sure, Edd?" Pete asked and Edd squirmed even more at the humorous tone of his voice.

"Yes, yes, I am fine," he answered, trying to ignore Kevin's laugh. His boyfriend slid off the bed and helped him up.

"C'mon Dee, I'll walk you home," Kevin offered.

They scooted past Pete, who stepped aside to let them through. Edd mumbled a good night, unable to meet Pete's eyes. Kevin just shook his head at his father, giving him a playful glare. Pete just returned the look with a cheeky grin, a wink, and a thumbs up.

"You shall be the death of me, Kevin," Edd said once they were outside crossing the street.

"You have to admit that was funny," Kevin countered.

"I cannot imagine what your father thinks of me now," Edd said.

"Only the best, Dee. My parents both like you. He even gave me a thumbs up when we went past him."

"Oh dear."

"Seriously, Dee. I know my dad doesn't care. They're both pretty cool about it. Mom even asked the other day if we'd…you know…yet."

"What did you tell her!?" Edd cried.

"That we hadn't!"

Edd covered his face with his hands as they stopped at the bottom of his porch steps. "How embarrassing!"

Kevin laughed, then planted a kiss on Edd's forehead. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart," he said soothingly. "My parents are happy we're together."

Kevin's assurances and kisses did much to calm Edd's mind, though it still took a few days before he could properly speak to Pete again – or allow Kevin to kiss him when he was at Kevin's house.

* * *

That following Monday was their one month anniversary and they celebrated by spending time alone together at Edd's house when Edd got home from his yearbook meeting. They made dinner together – by now Kevin felt comfortable in the kitchen and was able to help Edd in the preparation of their food. It was a simple and domestic thing, but it made Edd's heart feel full to see Kevin working on vegetables at the counter or stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Can you believe one month already, Dee?" Kevin asked, tapping the large wooden spoon against the rim of the pot before he set it down on the spoon rest.

"It doesn't seem like a month, Kevin, to be sure. It is strange, however. In some ways it feels like a short amount of time, but other times it feels like we have been together for much longer."

"I know what you mean," Kevin agreed. "We fell into this pretty easy, didn't we? For neither of us ever being with anyone, I think we do this couple thing pretty good."

"Pretty well," Edd corrected, which just got an eye roll from Kevin. "You are right, though. I thought if I ever were to be in a relationship, it would be much more difficult for me to adjust to it, but it has not been the case with you. You do not know how happy that makes me."

"I do, cause it makes me just as happy."

Edd took another pot off the stove in order to drain the pasta that had finished cooking. "It also makes me happy that your parents accept our relationship."

"Mom and Dad adore you, Dee."

Edd smiled to himself, a pleased flush dusting his cheeks. It gave him a good feeling to be considered part of Kevin's family, especially after such a short time. He missed his parents a great deal, and while his friendship with the Eds helped, it made him happy that Kevin's parents both welcomed him so warmly. Edd considered himself and Kevin lucky as he knew from reading stories online and talking to Nazz that many teens had problems with their parents accepting their gender and sexual orientation.

Edd hoped his parents would. He had no reason to think they would not accept it, but the worry was at the back of his mind. His parents loved him and he knew they accepted alternative lifestyles. They believed people had a choice to live their lives in a way that made that person happy. Yet the nagging little voice that liked to feed Edd's insecurities liked to remind him that it was a different case when it involved your own child.

There was a slight feeling of guilt that Kevin's parents knew and Edd's didn't. Each day that guilty feeling would invade his brain and gnaw at it a little bit. The guilt increased every time he Facetimed with his mother or father. He rarely talked to them together. While his parents served in countries that were in the same time zone, it wasn't often that their free hours coincided both with each other and with Edd's. Still, he was usually able to talk to each of them once a week.

Edd knew his parents were not dumb by any stretch of the imagination. His mother, in particular, was quite empathetic and tuned in to her son. He could feel the weight of her steady look as they talked and he updated her on his week. Kevin now featured prominently, of course, though Edd didn't tell his mother everything. As far as she currently knew, he was tutoring Kevin and the two had become friends. Yet Edd couldn't help but feel that his mother might _know_. That slight smile as she listened to him spoke louder than any words she could have said, but every time he opened his mouth to say it, he chickened out.

She never asked, however. Not about their relationship. She asked about other things, but not much about Kevin. She and his father always asked about the other Eds, about his schoolwork, and about his work on the yearbook. While he enjoyed his talks with both of his parents, now they left him feeling bad that he wasn't being completely honest with them. Edd had always told them everything before this.

After dinner they curled up together on the couch, giving each other soft caresses and little kisses, murmuring sweet nothings that brought the color out onto each of their cheeks. However, as they were looking into each other's eyes, Kevin noticed that Edd's thoughts were also occupied by something else.

"What'cha thinking about Dee?" Kevin asked.

Edd started a little as Kevin broke into his thoughts. "I am thinking that I shall inform my parents, Kevin. About us."

"You are?"

"Yes. I do not think it fair that your parents know while my parents do not."

"That's true, Dee," Kevin agreed. "How do you think they'll take it?"

"I hope they will take it well," Edd answered, then sighed. "I am not sure, but I know their opinions on sexuality and gender identity are generally positive. I am worried, of course, but I expect they will be fine. We plan to video chat on Christmas Day. Mother and Father shall be together, then, and it will be nice to talk to both of them at the same time. I think it will be an ideal moment to tell them, as they are not often together when they talk to me. It will be easier to tell them both."

"I can see that. I think that'd be good for you to tell them."

"Ideally I would like to tell them when we are face to face in person, but unfortunately that shall not be until May. I do not want to keep this from them for that long. I do not think I could even should I want to anyway. They are already suspicious that something is going on with me," he said with a smile. "Apparently I cannot hide my happiness when I do talk to them."

Kevin felt a wave of warmth wash over him when Edd said that. "You'll be at my house that day, Dee. And I'll be there for you when you talk to them."

"I appreciate it, Kevin. I shall be happy to have you there." After a moment, he sighed, snuggling further into Kevin's arms, a feeling of safety and contentment settling over him like a warm blanket. With his face pressed into the side of Kevin's neck, ghosting little kisses onto his boyfriend's skin, Edd whispered, "Happy one month anniversary, my Kevin."

He felt the rumble of Kevin's slight chuckle. "Happy anniversary, my Dee."


	4. I Suppose This Cannot Be Too Bad

**Chapter 4 - I Suppose This Cannot Be Too Bad**

"Ready Dee?" Kevin asked after Edd answered the door. Kevin had come over to help him carry his things over to his house. Edd had gifts, food, and his overnight bag and couldn't possibly carry it all in one trip himself.

"I am, Kevin. If you would grab my overnight bag and the dish there on the table, I can carry the gifts," Edd answered.

"What did you make?" Kevin asked curiously as he situated the small bag over his shoulder and picked up the covered plate.

"A chocolate tart. I thought it would go nicely with your mother's ham dinner."

"Chocolate goes well with anything," Kevin said, his mouth already watering. He tried to peek under the cover, but Edd caught him and gave him a look.

"Leave it alone, Kevin. You will get to enjoy it soon enough," he chided.

The pair left Edd's house and crossed the street to Kevin's. Edd was a little nervous. He would be meeting more of Kevin's family, and even though Kevin said his maternal grandmother was excited about their relationship, it still was a bit of a strain on his nerves. She might like the idea of Kevin having a boyfriend, but what if she didn't personally like him?

The warmth in Kevin's house was welcome after the brief, but chilly walk across the street. Add to that the delicious and spicy smell in the house. The rich smell of ham in the oven, the spicy smell of cinnamon and allspice, the pine smell of the Christmas tree - it all served to give Edd a feeling of comfort.

He found himself looking forward to this Christmas more than any other he had before. Not that his parents completely ignored it, but this was the first time he was truly participating in the traditions and he found that he enjoyed it. The Barr's themselves were also not very religious, but they had many traditions that meant a lot to the three of them, so they maintained them and Edd was excited to be included.

Edd had used his household budget to purchase small gifts for Kevin's family – things that Kevin had suggested when they went shopping one weekend with the Eds, Nazz and Rolf. He had also obtained a gift for Kevin out of his own allowance that he hoped Kevin would like. The presents were all wrapped and in the bag that Edd carried. He set that down to hang his coat on the hook in the foyer and take off his shoes. Kevin waited for him to finish so that he could hand Edd the dish so he could take off his own outdoor garments.

"Let's get this in the kitchen," Kevin suggested, but before either boy could move, a loud voice from the living room called out.

"Kevin? Did you finally bring that boyfriend home?"

Edd looked at Kevin with wide eyes as Kevin laughed. "Yeah Nana! He's here!"

"Well bring him in here so I can get a look at him!"

Kevin leaned down to brush a kiss on Edd's forehead. "It'll be ok," he assured him. Edd just nodded and followed Kevin into the living room, though inside his stomach was churning with anxiety.

Nana Schmidt sat perched on the couch, sitting with a regalness that startled Edd. He knew from Kevin that she was a formidable woman with a strong personality. Kevin especially liked her because she was outspoken, loud, funny, and unafraid of speaking her mind. She wasn't cruel, he told Edd, just opinionated. She drank probably a little too much (she preferred Irish whiskey), swore a lot, had a wickedly dirty sense of humor, and lived life to the fullest. She had a rough time after her husband left her to raise their two daughters as a single mother, but she had succeeded and now felt it her turn to have fun out of life.

Edd darted his eyes to the rest of the room. A teenaged girl was sitting in the chair usually occupied by Pete, staring at her phone, and Edd knew this was Marissa, Kevin's cousin. Another woman sat in the other chair and Edd assumed this was Aunt Kathy. Pete himself was on the opposite end of the couch from the grandmother. Aunt Kathy and Sylvie could easily pass as twins, and both of them were very similar in looks and coloring to their mother. Marissa, however, looked nothing like Aunt Kathy, and Edd surmised she must take after her father.

Marissa looked up from her phone curiously as Kevin and Edd entered. Aunt Kathy merely smiled at both of the boys, but Kevin's grandmother subjected Edd to a sharp and appraising stare. She was tiny – tinier than Edd could imagine. The way Kevin had described her had made her huge in his mind.

"Nana, Aunt Kathy, Marissa," Kevin said, "This is Edd Vincent. Edd, Nana Schmidt, Aunt Kathy and Marissa."

Edd murmured a faint, "Greetings. It is nice to meet you." His fingers clutched the pan holding the tart he had made. He wished he had thought to put it down before coming into the room. He felt foolish as he stood there holding the dessert as Aunt Kathy and Marissa returned his greetings.

Pete must have noticed as he jumped up then, crossed the room, and relieved Edd of the dish. "I'll put this in the kitchen," he said. He winked at Edd then disappeared.

"Well, come over here and let me get a good look at you," Kevin's grandmother demanded.

Edd shrunk in on himself inside and glanced at Kevin, who was just smiling at him. His boyfriend nudged him a little and Edd had to catch himself from stumbling. He nervously approached the young-looking grandmother seated on the couch.

"There's not much to him, Kevin," she stated, tilting her head. Her hair was still bright red, the same shade as Kevin's, though Kevin had told him his grandmother dyed it to her original color.

"It's enough for me, Nana," Kevin answered cheekily.

The woman humphed to herself, then patted the seat next to her. "Sit here and talk to me. I want to get to know you."

Edd wouldn't have dreamed of disobeying and soon found himself perched on the edge of the couch next to her, his hands shoved under his thighs as he rigidly held himself as still as possible.

"He's a nervous one too," she said, getting a snort from Marissa.

"Be nice to him, Nana. You're scaring him," the girl said before turning her attention back to her phone.

"Me?" the grandmother asked with surprise.

"Yeah, you Nana," Kevin agreed.

That earned a glare from the woman toward Kevin. "You, scoot off to the kitchen to help your mother. No!" she said when Kevin opened his mouth to object. "I'm going to talk to this boy and you don't need to listen in and coddle him. Get out!"

Kevin meekly turned and left the room, much to Edd's alarm. It took everything in him to stay on the couch and not run after his boyfriend. He glanced at Aunt Kathy and Marissa. Aunt Kathy wore a polite, but warm, smile. Edd noticed that Marissa appeared to be staring at her phone, but her eyes peeked over the device enough so that she could see the pair on the couch.

"So, you're the boyfriend," Nana Schmidt stated more than questioned.

"I am," Edd answered a little unsure, though he strove to keep his voice steady.

"Tell me about yourself."

Edd thought about the request. He wasn't sure what she wanted. "What would you like to know?"

"Kevin said you're a genius."

Edd almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself, though he could see she caught that by the little grin that popped onto her face. "Kevin says that a lot. I admit that I am intelligent to a certain degree."

"He said you were the smartest in the school."

"It is true that I am at the top of our class," Edd admitted, reaching one hand across himself to rub nervously on the other forearm.

"What do you plan to do with those big brains?"

"I plan to pursue a career in Astrophysics," he replied, easing a little at the introduction of his favorite subject. At least he knew he could talk for hours about that. "My hope is to become a professor at a university that allows me the opportunity to also do my own research and to publish my findings."

That did seem to impress her. He felt a small jolt of satisfaction at that. "So an astronomer? You want to go to space?"

He chuckled a little, though it was a high-pitched nervous laugh. "Not particularly. I enjoy studying space and have since I was a child. It would be nice to space travel, but I do not think it a possibility in my lifetime. At least not sustained travel. I enjoy teaching others, which is one reason why I like to tutor fellow students. I want to share my love of Astrophysics by teaching it."

"Where do you plan to go to school?"

"My top choices are Harvard, Yale, Columbia and Maryland. I have ruled out Stanford, as it is too far away from home for me."

She just hummed to herself and nodded. He waited for another question, but she just looked at him, so he added, "I am unsure as to what Kevin has already told you about me. I am not sure what else I should say." He regretted his exasperated tone immediately.

"Tell me that you don't plan on breaking my grandson's heart, young man," she said sternly with a frown for him.

Edd's mouth dropped open in shock. The idea that he would deliberately hurt Kevin…HIS Kevin…was so absurd that he spluttered out, "What? W-w-w-why would you ask that?"

"I have to protect him," she said stubbornly. "I don't need some fickle boy picking him up and stringing him along only to dump him when it's convenient."

His shock wore off, replaced quickly by a shot of anger. How could this woman suggest such a thing? She made it sound like Edd was a horrible person, a player-type, which was, of course, furthest from the truth. He cared about Kevin too much to ever want to hurt him. Didn't he love Kevin? Then he gasped at that thought. "I am not fickle!" he nearly cried, more stunned that he thought the 'L' word than by the suggestion that he was the kind of person who would play with someone's emotions. "I would never do that to Kevin. I care about him too much!"

She stared a moment at him before she burst out laughing. Edd looked confusedly at Kevin's aunt, who was hiding a smile behind her hand, and then at Marissa, who was shaking her head. "I like this boy, Kath. Seems timid, but there's a spine there."

"Stop being mean, Mom. He's a nice kid and you're trying to terrorize him."

"Well I knew that Pete didn't play the part of protective Dad, so someone had to."

Edd stared at Kevin's grandmother with a frown. Was she making fun of him? "I am sorry," he said, mustering as much dignity as he could. "I do not understand the kind of game you are playing, but I do not appreciate it."

"Dee!"

Kevin's voice startled him and he darted his glance to his boyfriend, who stood at the entrance to the living room staring at him in shock. Kevin had never seen Edd be rude to anyone. His boyfriend was a mild and passive person who didn't like confrontation.

"I am sorry, Kevin," he apologized quickly as he stood up. "I was, however, provoked."

"What's going on?"

"Nana was giving your boyfriend the third degree. And," Marissa added with emphasis, "she was being rude." His grandmother sniffed at that. "You were, Nana, admit it."

"I was merely trying to talk to him."

"Kevin," his Aunt said in an amused tone, "don't worry. Mom was giving him a little bit of a hard time. Edd had every right to speak up to her."

"What did you do, Nana?" Kevin asked, crossing the room to stand in front of his grandmother.

"Do?" Nana asked, a picture of innocence.

Kevin's hands perched on his hips as he stared down at his grandmother. Edd felt uneasy, though now that he looked even closer at Kevin, he saw an amused sparkle in his green eyes. "So help me, Nana, if you scare him away…"

"I'm just a harmless little old lady!" she protested, which got matching snorts from Marissa and Aunt Kathy.

"Don't pay any attention to her Dee. She's all bark and no bite. She thinks she's intimidating, but she's not."

"I'll have you know that I'm very intimidating."

Kevin then laughed, leaned down, and planted a kiss on his tiny grandmother's head. "Play nice, Nana," he chided her.

Nana batted at him, then leaned over a bit to look at Edd, who was watching with a confused and anxious look. "Come back over here, young man, and we can have a proper chat. I promise I won't tease anymore. Kevin, Syl, and Pete have all told me what a sweet-natured boy you are, so I have no real worries about you."

Edd didn't want to return to the spot next to her, but Kevin held out his hand to him, so he relented. Kevin sat with him this time, muttering to Nana Schmidt that he wasn't about to leave Edd alone with her again, much to her amusement. Nana was true to her word though, and was much more pleasant to Edd than she had been. Edd's anxiety lessened a great deal as the older lady drew him into a spirited conversation about astronomy. It was the perfect topic to talk to him about, as he never grew tired of it.

Aunt Kathy and Marissa were mostly quiet. Marissa's attention was on her phone as any fourteen year old's would be. Aunt Kathy, while she looked similar to Sylvie, had a very different personality. Soft-spoken with a breathy voice and easy-going nature. Edd could tell he would like her very much. She was incredibly friendly to Edd when she spoke to him.

Nana Schmidt, however, took some getting used to. She reminded Edd of Eddy in a way. The same sort of aggressive attitude, though with a sly wickedness that Eddy couldn't hope to ever master. Edd could see why Kevin loved this little spitfire of an old woman.

Sylvie called Kevin and Edd to help her in the kitchen with the last-minute preparations, while Marissa was tasked with setting the table – which of course garnered an exasperated eyeroll from the young teenager.

"What do you think of Nana?" Kevin asked, his tone filled with amusement as he mashed the potatoes for his mother.

Edd's eyes dashed nervously to Sylvie, who gave him a little wink. He was arranging the store-bought rolls on a tray. "I do not know, Kevin. I am afraid I have made a bad impression on her."

"No you didn't," he told Edd. "She likes to bully people a little. I can't even imagine how she's gonna treat any boy that Marissa brings home. At least she lives a few hours away from us, Dee. Marissa has to put up with her in the house."

"Be nice, Kevin," Sylvie scolded him, though Edd could hear the humor in her tone. "Don't think that Mom doesn't like you, Edd," she added to reassure him. "Mom shows her affection in strange ways. If she talked to you at all, she likes you. She'd ignore you if she didn't."

* * *

Dinner went better than Edd thought it would. Pete seemed to be more of a fun target for the playful barbs and teasing remarks than Edd, and Edd thought that this was probably something that had gone on since Sylvie first brought Pete home. Pete, to be sure, took his mother-in-law's comments with good humor. With the ability to watch her instead of being interrogated by her, Edd was able to read her enough to understand that she showed her affection with teasing. It made him feel better to see her treat Pete the same way she had treated him, because he thought that perhaps she did like him after all.

The meal turned out delicious. Sylvie didn't often have time to cook, but when she did she worked magic in the kitchen. It was one of the things that she and Edd had in common and it was something that brought them together, though she was more than happy to let Edd and Kevin make dinner when they did.

"You did a good job as always, Sylvie," Nana Schmidt said, wiping her lips with her napkin in a delicate motion. She looked at Edd and said, "I don't know where she gets it. I can't cook worth a damn. I never could. Lord knows her father couldn't either."

"I got bored with soup from a can from you every night, Mom, so I just started cooking on my own," Sylvie said teasingly, passing the potatoes to Edd and urging him to have more.

Nana snorted. "Good thing you did. It's what nabbed this character," she said, jerking her thumb toward Pete.

"Oh, there was more to it than just a good meal," Pete said, giving a little suggestive leer to Sylvie. "She looked nice in those tight jeans she used to wear."

"Pete!" Sylvie cried, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ugh, Dad! Gross!" Kevin interjected

"See how I can still get her to blush, Edd?" Pete asked him.

Edd tried to hide his laughter behind his hand without much success. Sylvie shot him a mock-betrayed look while Kevin and the rest of his family outright laughed. He was becoming used to this playful teasing and suggestive banter of Kevin's parents, and saw that at least Sylvie got it from her mother. Kevin's parents still flirted with each other, even after almost twenty years of marriage, which Edd thought was sweet. His parents surely were never like this, so it had been a slight shock to his system, but he found that he loved to watch Pete and Sylvie interact with each other.

"I have a feeling this one blushes a lot too," Nana said, pointing her fork toward Edd.

"He does, Nana. It's easy to get him to," Kevin affirmed.

True to Kevin's word, with the attention focused now on him, Edd felt his cheeks heat up, which made Nana laugh. He understood her enough now, he thought, that he felt she wasn't exactly laughing at him, however.

"You didn't even have to say anything to him, Kevin," she said. "I am impressed."

* * *

Clean up after dinner went fast, as everyone but Nana pitched in to clear the table and clean the kitchen. Edd's dessert earned him high praise from the family, enough to get Nana to congratulate Kevin for finding such a good cook to hook up with. "You'll never go hungry, but he might fatten you up a little with things like this."

"No worries, Nana. Edd cooks a lot of healthy stuff too. Though I do have to add a few laps to my runs every day now."

"I shall stop making sweets, Kevin," Edd said anxiously as he dried the roast pan with a clean towel.

"Don't ever do that, Dee. Please, don't ever do that."

The cleared dining table was soon set up for games. Kevin had told Edd that they always did this on Christmas Eve, though it usually was just Kevin and his parents. They began with Pictionary and split up into two teams. Nana paired with her grandkids and Edd, while Aunt Kathy, Pete and Sylvie formed the other team. It was a lot of fun for Edd, in spite of the fact that he couldn't draw very well at all, especially under pressure. His team won, though no one ever guessed his attempts. Marissa turned out to be an excellent artist able to convey a concept with few lines on the paper.

They next played, at Nana Schmidt's insistence, Cards Against Humanity. Edd had heard of the game, but had never played it, and Kevin actually worried that his little boyfriend would hate it. Edd didn't swear or say anything inappropriate, and that was the point of the entire game. Nana insisted that all cards be read aloud and Kevin wondered if Edd would be able to handle some of the more colorful language and phrases in the card deck.

To Kevin's surprise, Edd laughed harder than anyone at the game. Oh he blushed alright, the first time he looked at the cards dealt to him. He glanced at Kevin anxiously.

"Am I really supposed to use these?" he whispered.

Kevin chuckled and nodded. "You bet, Dee."

When it was Edd's turn to read the black card, he paled at first, then blushed. "'Why am I sticky?'" he asked. "Oh dear."

The family all laughed, glanced at the cards in their hands, and took their time selecting the ones for Edd. "Remember, young man, you have to read the cards," Nana challenged him.

"What if there are curse words on the cards?" Edd asked with a frown.

"Just read them, Dee. No one will think less of you, and I'd kind of like to hear you say something bad," Kevin teased, which just earned him a withering look from Edd.

Edd shuffled all the white cards handed to him and took a deep breath. "Alright. I suppose this cannot be too bad," he said with a hint of resignation. He knew it could be bad; he had already seen the kinds of cards already played.

"A sad handjob." Edd felt his cheeks flare up to extreme red.

"Awesome pictures of planets and stuff."

"Fisting," he gasped that one out in barely an audible voice. "Oh dear."

"One of those 'blow jobs' I've been hearing so much about." This game would kill him.

"My boyfriend's stupid penis." ("Hey!" from Kevin.)

"Chris Hemsworth."

The rest of the players were laughing hysterically as they listened to Edd read off the cards, much to his embarrassment. He felt as if he'd be able to cook something on his cheeks as they were burning so much.

"What's your choice, Dee?" Kevin asked between laughs. "Got some good ones there, except for the boyfriend one, of course."

Edd glanced at him and it surprised Kevin to see the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He figured Edd would hate this game, but it appeared that in spite of the vulgarity, Edd got a kick out of it.

"I do not know, Kevin. Perhaps that is the correct choice?" Edd teased. "However someone here must know me well enough to know what would, as the card says, cause me to become sticky." He held up the Chris Hemsworth card.

"I knew it!" Sylvie said, doing a little victory shimmy in her chair.

"And here I was being nice to you giving you the planets card," Kevin grumped as he reached for a black card for his turn while everyone else drew new white cards. "Alright. This is a two-part question," he said, then read off the card, "'Michael Bay's new three-hour action epic pits *blank* against *blank*'."

In order not to see the cards laid out on the table for him to read, Kevin left the dining room to hunt out some cookies from the kitchen. When he returned, he read the white cards left for him.

"Michael Bay's new three-hour action epic pits 'a greased-up Matthew McConaughy' against 'three dicks at the same time'."

"Michael Bay's new three-hour action epic pits 'German dungeon porn' against 'my sex dungeon'."

"Michael Bay's new three-hour action epic pits 'not wearing pants' against 'assless chaps'." He paused. "Ok that's funny. Not dirty, but funny!"

"Michael Bay's new three-hour action epic pits 'the amount of gay I am' against 'praying the gay away'." He laughed and looked around. "Are you guys serious?"

"Michael Bay's new three-hour action epic pits 'the gays' against 'Albert Einstein but if he had huge muscles and a rhinoceros cock'. Oh my god."

"Michael Bay's new three-hour action epic pits 'Men' against 'A homoerotic volleyball montage." He kept his eyes on the cards. "Did most of you honestly just give me gay cards?" Without waiting for an answer, or even expecting one, he picked up the pair about the amount of gay against praying it away. "This made me laugh the most."

Nana held up her hand. "Hah! I knew that would get it!"

Kevin handed Nana the black card to keep score, then glanced at his laughing boyfriend. He had to know. "Which pair was yours Dee?"

"The Albert Einstein one, of course."

Edd found, in spite of his flaming cheeks, which would not go away for the entire time they played the game, that it was quite fun. He suspected that everyone kept giving him the dirtiest cards to read just to see how he would handle it. He said words that he never thought he would ever say, but it was all in good fun and Nana ended up winning, which was a surprise to no one.

* * *

They finished the night in the living room. Pete had lit a fire and the lights were blazing throughout the house. Plates of cookies, a platter of cheese and crackers, and dishes of candy were all handy to satiate any cravings, though they were still full from dinner. They were all drowsy, curled up in their various places - Nana on her spot on the couch, along with Pete and Sylvie who cuddled together under a blanket next to her. Aunt Kathy and Marissa in the chairs, and Kevin and Edd curled up in front of the fire. Pete had put the television on to the looped airing of "A Christmas Story" - a movie Edd had always loved.

However, in spite of the movie, all of them continually dozed off, only to wake with a small start. Yet none of them felt the urge to go to bed, so they stayed like this almost until midnight when Sylvie finally roused enough to maneuver herself off the couch, standing with a big yawn and large stretch.

"Alright, little kids," she said, glancing at Kevin, Edd, and Marissa. "You should all be in bed or Santa will skip this house. I think I heard his sleigh bells over at the Hill's house."

"Do you know where my bag is, Kevin?" Edd asked as they got up.

"Yeah, I put it in the media room."

"Ah, thank you. I do appreciate it."

"No problem, Dee. C'mon, let's get downstairs before Santa comes," he said in an amused voice, mimicking his mother.

"Let's?" Edd asked, staring at him at the entrance to the living room.

"Yeah, we're bunking down there together."

* * *

 **A/N:** Cards Against Humanity is the funnest game. Completely offensive, but when you play with the right people...awesome. But yeah, I imagine that Edd would be mortified by the game, though still have fun. I head canon him having a pretty wicked sense of humor (he is friends with Eddy after all) and that humor will reveal itself to Kevin over time.

Nana Schmidt is modeled after my maternal grandmother. She was a wild woman, but a lot of fun.


	5. I Care A Great Deal for You

**Chapter 5 - I Care a Great Deal for You**

Edd followed Kevin into the basement after saying their goodnights to Kevin's family. He was suddenly incredibly nervous. He had assumed he might sleep in the media room, or in the guest bedroom, but Sylvie told him that Nana Schmidt was enthroned in the guest room, while Aunt Kathy and Marissa were sharing Kevin's room. Kevin had been relegated to the media room couch and that's where Sylvie decided Edd should go.

"Just behave, you two," she warned teasingly. "Leave enough room for Jesus."

That had quite embarrassed Edd and highly amused Kevin. The embarrassment came because this conversation happened in front of Kevin's whole family and the implication mortified Edd. Sylvie apologized and gave him a hug, but his cheeks wouldn't return to their normal color.

The knowledge that they'd be sleeping in the same room on the same couch caused some amount of anxiety for Edd. It was far more intimate than he was ready for, though he knew nothing would happen. Kevin wouldn't do that to him; he knew that. Yet something made him wary about the whole situation. The couch itself was quite large and a sectional. Edd would have one wing of it and Kevin the other and the couch was long enough where their feet wouldn't even touch at the corner where the sides met. Still, Edd worried because he had no idea if he snored or drooled or talked in his sleep. Eddy and Ed had never said he did, but that didn't mean he didn't. What if Kevin saw or heard him, became grossed out, and wanted nothing more to do with him?

He tried to tame down his thoughts. Kevin was fond of him and cared a great deal about him, Edd was sure. He knew Kevin wouldn't drop him over something like that, but the thought stubbornly stayed in his mind as they entered the media room.

Kevin had already slept there the previous night, as his family had arrived the previous afternoon, so there was already a messy pile of blankets and pillows on one side of the couch. "Sorry I didn't straighten up, Dee," Kevin said with a slightly guilty tone. He knew how Edd was about neatness.

"It is ok, Kevin. We shall just have to make up our sleeping spots is all. Which bedding should I use?"

Kevin picked up some folded sheets from the coffee table. "These are for you. Mom freshly washed them. The pillows are clean too," he added, gesturing with his full hands to a couple of them that were on the empty side of the couch where Edd would sleep.

"I appreciate that," Edd said, accepting the sheets from his boyfriend. He was able to keep his mind off his apprehension as he busied himself with making up a place to sleep with the sheets and the blanket Kevin gave him. Kevin also made his side a little neater. Edd watched him as he worked on his own side with a small smile on his face.

Edd then picked up his bag and looked again at Kevin. "I think I shall go into the bathroom to change, Kevin."

"Alright Dee. I'll go in after you."

It only took Edd a few minutes to change into his sleepwear. He had outgrown the onesie pajamas and now opted for just shorts and a t-shirt. He washed his face and hands, brushed his teeth, then took off his hat to brush out his hair, frowning as always at what he kept hidden. Usually he slept without his hat, but he knew he wouldn't be able to tonight. He wasn't ready for Kevin to see him without it. He knew Kevin wasn't shallow and probably wouldn't care, but their relationship was still relatively new. Part of him thought that Kevin should see him – all of him – before they got to a point where they would consider themselves fully committed to each other, but his insecurities still had a pretty tight grip on him, so back on went the hat.

Kevin was on his spot on the couch looking at his phone and looked up when Edd came out of the bathroom. He smiled and stood, pressing a small kiss on Edd's forehead, before disappearing into the bathroom himself.

Edd placed his bag behind the couch and came around to the front of it. He stared at his spot on the couch for a minute before diving in and turning over onto his back. He pulled the covers up over himself and clasped his hands on his chest. He lay there stiffly, staring at the ceiling as he waited for Kevin to return, his thoughts in a turmoil.

When he heard the door open and Kevin come back into the room, he spoke up, "Do you think we could leave a light on, Kevin? Not a bright one. Maybe the one over by your guitar?"

"Sure, Dee."

"It will not keep you awake, will it?" he asked anxiously. "I would just feel more comfortable."

"Nah, nothing much keeps me awake. I'll be fine." He switched off the other lights, but left the small light in the far corner on. "That ok? Do you need more?"

"That shall suffice, Kevin. Thank you."

"Don't have to thank me, sweetheart. I want you to feel ok. I know you're a little nervous to be here, so anything I can do, I will."

Edd felt his heart fill with affection and he tilted his head up to smile at Kevin – Kevin who had paused at the couch next to him and was looking down at him with his own smile.

"I usually sleep with a nightlight," Edd admitted. "It is a comfort as the house is so quiet and dark without my parents there."

Kevin lowered himself to his knees next to the couch and put an arm over Edd's stomach so that he could gaze at the boy. Edd returned his look calmly, though he felt his heart speed up. Kevin was looking at him so lovingly. "You don't have to worry. I'll be here to protect you," he assured Edd in a soft voice.

In spite of his nerves, Edd reached up to touch Kevin's cheek. "I know, Kevin. I am not worried. It just does much to reassure me. Especially in a place in which I am not familiar."

Kevin turned his head enough to kiss Edd's palm, which caused a shiver to run up his arm. "I know we're not, like, really sleeping together, Dee," he said, then hesitated for a moment, "But this is nice. I'm looking forward to sleeping down here with you. It feels like another step closer to you. Means a lot to me that you're willing."

"Of course I am willing, Kevin. I care a great deal for you."

Kevin smiled again, then leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend as Edd's hand slid to the back of his head. "I care a great deal for you," he said huskily before pressing his lips against Edd's.

Edd knew what he meant. It was as close to saying they loved each other as they felt they could do so soon. He closed his mind off from those thoughts, however, as he concentrated on the feel of Kevin's lips and the way Kevin's fingers lingered on his cheek. Kevin shifted himself and crawled on top of Edd. It certainly wasn't the first time Kevin had pinned him down and kissed him like this, but tonight Edd was hyper-aware of Kevin. There were blankets between them, but they were only dressed in sleep clothes and Edd felt the intimacy much more than he ever had before.

It surprised Kevin how Edd responded. He knew his little boyfriend was nervous about this, and Kevin knew exactly why. He knew how Edd was about intimacy and he knew Edd was nervous about sharing the couch. Kevin was too. He didn't want to push things too far with Edd. Edd was sensitive and Kevin respected that. He supposed he could have let Edd have the media room while he slept in the living room, but his mother had surprisingly suggested to him a few days ago that they both sleep downstairs. When Kevin had looked at her with that surprised expression, she laughed.

"I trust you boys to behave, Kevin."

"I know, Mom. I'm just surprised I guess. Most parents usually don't let that stuff happen," he said in an embarrassed tone.

"You're nearly an adult, sweetheart. You can make adult decisions," she said with a shrug. "Besides, you said that you and Edd haven't…" she left it hanging.

"No!" he nearly choked, turning bright red.

She didn't comment on his reaction, she merely nodded. "Not that I exactly think sex is a bad thing, dear, but I know that it's something important to you, and that you were waiting for the right person."

Kevin covered his face with his hands. He knew his parents were open about talking about sex; both of them had the 'talk' with Kevin years ago. While they were practical enough to never say to Kevin that he couldn't sleep with anyone, they made sure he knew how to be safe and smart about his decisions. It was in his nature anyway, so his parents' needn't have worried. Even before Edd and before realizing he was gay, he knew he wanted to wait for someone special, which he had told his parents.

"Edd is the right person," he said, though the conversation embarrassed him. "But I know he's not ready yet. I think I am, but it'll take awhile for him to be."

"That's what I figured honey. So I know I don't have to worry!" She patted him on the head as she left the room.

But now, as Kevin hovered over him, pressing his body down on the smaller boy beneath him, Edd responded so willingly that Kevin's breath was almost taken away and he got excited. It took everything in him to control himself. Kevin's lips sought out every inch of exposed skin on Edd's face and neck, going so far as to push his t-shirt aside enough to reach his collarbone and shoulder. Edd's breath kept catching and he was breathing shallowly enough that Kevin was afraid he might hyperventilate. Edd's wrists were caught by Kevin's hands, pressed into the pillow on each side of his head, but Edd wasn't struggling. He returned the kisses on his lips with fervor, or tilted his head back to allow Kevin access to the more sensitive areas.

Edd shifted enough that Kevin's knee pressed between Edd's legs and Kevin realized he was basically straddling Edd's one thigh. Edd put his foot more firmly on the couch, which made his leg lift so that it contacted Kevin in a way that made his head spin. Kevin couldn't help but rut a little against Edd's thigh, rubbing his hardness against Edd. It felt so good. His lips were on Edd's neck at the moment he did it, and he sucked harder than he normally would have. He knew he'd leave a hickey, and that Edd would probably be upset about it. He always did his best not to leave marks.

He was completely surprised to hear Edd's breathy gasp, "Oh Kevin…" He stopped moving his hips and noticed he must have rubbed against Edd as well, if the excited hardness of his boyfriend was any evidence. Kevin lifted his head and looked down at Edd, whose eyes were closed. He didn't look upset, but Kevin didn't want to push things too far. Edd's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Kevin and the two looked at each other for a minute.

"Dee, I'm sorry," Kevin finally said, pulling his leg out from between Edd's and moving to sit up. He released Edd's hands as he did and Edd brought them to the couch so as to angle himself up into a sitting position. With the pressure off his legs, Edd pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Kevin pulled Edd's blanket up enough to attempt to hide his excitement, though he knew that was pointless. Edd had already felt it.

"You do not have to apologize, Kevin," Edd said in an even tone. Edd didn't sound mad or anything. He sounded like he normally did. His face was flushed, to be sure, but he gazed at Kevin with a look between fondness and desire. It was not the expression Kevin expected to see.

"No, I do. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing until you said my name."

"I did not object, Kevin. When I said your name, it was with pleasure, not for you to stop."

Kevin blinked a few times, unsure how to respond. Edd wanted that? Wanted to go further?

"However, I am glad you stopped," Edd continued, looking down at his knees. "I am not ready for that level of intimacy, I do not think, even though I physically enjoyed it. My body certainly enjoyed it." He saw Edd smile, though his eyes stayed downcast. "You are very tempting to me, Kevin. I think one of the reasons I am a little uneasy tonight is that I know how difficult it is to resist you."

"Dee, I don't mean to make you feel like that. I don't want you ever to think you have to do something just because I want it."

"I still find it difficult to believe you want this with me."

Kevin stared at Edd after that soft voiced admission. "How can you say that? You don't have any idea what you do to me?" When Edd shook his head, Kevin said, "Look at me, Dee, please?"

Edd's eyes lifted and the smaller boy felt his heart beat faster.

"I know I've probably got a reputation around school. I mean, I've been ragged about it enough. Love 'em and leave 'em kind of thing. That's not really me. I think it came about because I'd take a girl on one date and then never again. People assume things, and I'm sure some of those girls probably made up stories or whatever. I've never done anything, though, Dee. With anyone. I know it's probably stupid," he said with a shrug. "Or old fashioned, but that kind of stuff means something to me. I've only ever wanted to do that with someone I really care about, you know?"

Edd nodded a little as he listened. "That is how I feel, Kevin. I mean, until you I guess I never really thought about sex or anything like that. I do not know if it was because I did not know I liked boys or because I generally had no interest. I actually thought I was asexual, to be honest. Until you. I had never had the desire for anything until you."

Kevin smiled, pleased at that. "Same here, Dee. You're the first and only person I could ever picture myself with like that."

Edd thought for a moment, taking in the underlying things that weren't said. If Kevin were saving himself for someone he truly cared about, that meant that he truly cared about Edd, and that meant something even more. Edd knew he felt the same, but he couldn't bring himself to say it just yet. "And I you, Kevin."

"I don't want you to worry, though, Dee. I don't care if we wait until tomorrow, next month, or next year, I can wait until you're ready. It won't mean anything unless we're on the same page, if that makes sense."

"It does, Kevin, and you don't know how much it means to me."

"I do know, Dee, because it means that much to me too."

The pair looked at each other for a few moments before Edd spoke up. "As much as I would like to continue kissing you, Kevin, I think I am a little too worked up for that. I might make a hormonal choice as opposed to a logical choice."

Kevin laughed at that. Edd was just too cute for words. "Ok Dee. That's ok. Besides, we have to get to sleep or Santa won't come."

Edd chuckled at that too, as Kevin stood up from his spot. Edd tidied the covers back up with Kevin's help and then let Kevin tuck him in with a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"This shall be my first experience with Santa," Edd mentioned. "I am looking forward to it."

"I am too. Night, Dee. Sweet dreams."

"They always are, now, Kevin," Edd answered.

* * *

 **A/N:** I realized that while in my first story, they'd sort of skirted the issue, they'd never actually talked that plainly about sex. So here you go. Kevin had told Edd he'd be patient and wait, but I thought this conversation appropriate for them at this stage...and to show that Edd is getting closer to it himself.


	6. I Shall Always Treasure It

**Chapter 6 - I Shall Always Treasure It**

"Dee? Dee?"

The repetition of his nickname, combined with the poking of his feet by something, stirred Edd from sleep. He blinked his eyes open and yawned, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back. He felt good and well rested, something he often didn't feel when not in his own bed.

"You can't do that and not expect me to jump on you."

He barked out a small laugh, then struggled to a seated position, lifting his hands automatically to check that his hat was still on, and then to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Kevin. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Kevin responded from his spot on the other wing of the couch. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. I do not think I woke up once."

"I did. Just to pee though," Kevin said. "Then I watched you sleep for a bit before going back to sleep."

"You watched me?"

"Yeah. Hope that doesn't sound too weird. You just looked so cute and peaceful."

Edd blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I do not mind."

Kevin thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "Hey! I should wish you Happy Hanukkah too, right? Didn't that start yesterday?"

Edd nodded, "Yes, last evening. Jewish holidays always start at sundown."

Kevin frowned. "Should we have done something last night then? Aren't you supposed to light candles or something?"

"Traditionally, yes, but as with Christmas, my family does not observe that tradition at home. When we visit my grandparents during Hanukkah, we do, as I shall tomorrow night and every night while I am there."

"What exactly do you do?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Oh, not exactly a lot, honestly. It is not as important a holiday as other Jewish holidays. We light a candle on the Menorah and sing the blessings. Then we spend time together as a family, eat fried food, and exchange small gifts. My cousins and I will often play with the Dreidel."

"You sing?"

Edd chuckled. "Yes. Poorly, to be sure. It is more of a chant, but I am usually chosen one night to light the Menorah and to lead the chant."

"What would you chant?"

"Two blessings. Three on the first night."

"Sing one for me."

Edd grimaced. "It really should be sung at the Menorah."

"C'mon, Dee, please..." he begged.

Edd briefly chanted the first blessing, amused at how Kevin's eyes widened.

"What language was that?"

"Hebrew."

"You know Hebrew?"

"Of course, Kevin. I would not have been able to go through Bar Mitzvah without it."

"You were Bar Mitzvah'ed? I didn't know that."

"My Bubbie insisted upon it. Mother thought it would be good for me to learn about Judaism, so she killed two birds with one stone. I went to Hebrew School, as well as Bible Study, as a child. Part of Hebrew School is learning Hebrew in order to read the Torah during Shabbat. So yes, I can speak Hebrew. Some Yiddish, too, actually, as Bubbie and Zayde speak it as well."

"Bubbie? Zayde?"

"My grandparents."

"Oh my God, it's so cute you call them that!"

Edd rolled his eyes. "It is no different than how you call your grandmother 'Nana'," he objected.

"Yeah, but that is still the most adorable name for a grandma I've ever heard!" Kevin laughed.

"Bubbie and Zayde are Yiddish for grandmother and grandfather. They were both born here in America, but their parents were born in Poland and spoke both Polish and Yiddish. That is how Bubbie and Zayde learned it. Mother speaks it as well, though I have not gained much knowledge of the language. Polish either. I would like to learn someday."

"I didn't know your family was from Poland," Kevin said softly. "Were any," he paused, "You know, in the war?"

"Bubbie and Zayde's parents were good friends and decided to leave after the First World War. Obviously a smart decision. Most of Zayde's family followed suit." He sighed. "Bubbie's family was not so lucky, I am afraid. Most of them were victims in the Holocaust."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kevin said.

"I am too." They didn't say anything for a few minutes. "This conversation has taken a somber turn, Kevin," Edd said. "We should only think joyful things today, not only for Christmas, but also for Hanukkah." He smiled at Kevin, then looked at his phone. "Did your mother not forbid us to come out of the basement until seven? It is almost six now. That shall give us an hour to shower and get ready."

Kevin shook the melancholy feeling that had settled on him. "Sure, Dee. You hop in first."

* * *

Edd hadn't expected any gifts. Not really. He knew Kevin had gotten him something, though he had no idea what it might be. He certainly didn't expect anything from Kevin's parents, nor did he especially expect anything from Nana Schmidt, Aunt Kathy or Marissa. Surely he had gotten them small gifts, but he did it with no expectation of reciprocation.

That being so, he was pleasantly surprised to find a small pile in front of him on the floor once Kevin and Marissa, as Santa's Elves, had finished handing out the gifts from under the tree. He was more surprised when Sylvie handed him his own stocking, one that matched the rest of the family ones hanging on the mantle. He looked at her with shining eyes and she smiled at the soft-voiced 'thank you' that he finally managed.

Everyone first dove into their stockings. Edd had helped Kevin shop for the little things that they put into Pete and Sylvie's, and he was happy to see how much Kevin's parents liked the things he chose. In his he found his favorite candies and other little gifts that he was sure Kevin had suggested to his parents. He was incredibly grateful for the thoughtfulness of the gifts that suited his tastes so well.

After stockings were finished, they started opening presents. The Barrs had everyone take turns. Sylvie had explained to Edd earlier that morning that they did that to draw out the gift opening and so that everyone could see everything that everyone received. He liked the idea and it was nice once they were opening the gifts.

The first gift he took from his pile was a small one from Pete and Sylvie. Sylvie requested he open it first, as she said that it would need to be used right away. He felt self-conscious as everyone watched him. Edd never liked to be the center of attention, and having the eyes of all of Kevin's family on him as he slowly unwrapped the package made him fumble with the paper. Inside was a small box that had the name of what he knew was the Christmas store near Chicago that Sylvie had told him about. He took off the top of the box and stared at the item nestled on cotton inside.

And didn't know what to say.

It was an ornament, he assumed made of ceramic and similar to the other ornaments on the tree that were the family ornaments – the ones with the year and Sylvie, Pete and Kevin's names on it, usually with cute figures representing the family. This one had four penguins painted on it, wearing scarves and hats. One was obviously female with a male penguin and two smaller boy penguins, but that wasn't what caused a choked up feeling in Edd's throat. The year was painted on top and his name was under one of the penguins.

Kevin had leaned against him as he had opened the gift and also saw what it was. He looked up. "Mom?" he asked and Edd could hear the little catch in his voice. Edd was glad Kevin had spoken, because he was sure he wouldn't be able to.

Sylvie smiled at the pair. "I thought it appropriate that Edd open the family ornament this year," she said with a little shrug of her shoulders.

Edd was speechless as he gazed down at the ornament again. He felt tears prick his eyes and he wasn't sure if he could hold them back. This spoke more than anything to him that Pete and Sylvie both accepted him as part of the family. While it surprised him to be included as such after such a short amount of time, this gesture meant everything in the world to him.

"I think, Edd, that you should hang it on the tree," Sylvie suggested gently. "I already put a hook on it."

Edd nodded, gingerly lifting the ornament from the cotton lining in the box. He looked at Kevin and nearly cried then - his boyfriend was looking back at him with such a loving expression. He gave Kevin just as loving a look back before he stood up to cross the room to the tree, where he carefully hooked the precious object on an unoccupied branch.

"There!" Sylvie exclaimed. "The tree is finally finished!"

Edd looked at the ornament for a moment, before turning his head to look at Kevin's mother - Sylvie with her kind smile, her youthful laugh, her bright eyes, and the way she looked at him just like his own mother would. It choked him up and before he knew it, he had thrown himself into her arms. "Thank you. Thank you." He kept repeating his gratitude in a whisper.

She hugged him back tightly, one hand pressed against the back of his head. "You're family, now, dear. You don't have to thank us."

Edd then hugged Pete, and though he thought if he would ever hug Kevin's father, it would be awkward, it actually wasn't. "Welcome to the family, kid," the older man said gruffly, patting him on the back.

"Alright, enough of this sappy clinging on each other," Nana complained. "Let's get to more gift opening." To outsiders, Kevin knew his grandmother probably sounded harsh, but he could hear how the tone of her voice indicated how touched she was at the gesture.

"That was very sweet, Sylvie," Aunt Kathy approved in her soft-spoken way.

Edd, while he hadn't exactly cried, had to rub at his eyes as he returned to his seat. Kevin put his arm around him as Marissa took her turn in the round of gift opening.

When it was over and a huge pile of discarded wrapping paper lay in a mound in the middle of the floor, Edd's heart felt full. He was still reeling at the ornament - he knew it would take him some time to process that. It wasn't just that, however. Everyone had generously given him thoughtful gifts. He could tell that none of the gifts were just given to him for the sake of giving a gift. All of them appealed to his interests, even down to the small-scale planetary set from Marissa. While he figured that Kevin had probably given everyone suggestions, it still meant everything to him that they cared enough to make him happy.

He was thumbing through the first edition copy of Catcher in the Rye, a gift from Pete, when Kevin slipped his arm around him. "Did you enjoy your first Christmas, Dee?"

Edd let the book close gently. "Oh yes, Kevin. Very much."

"I hope you liked your gift."

"Hmm, Kevin. I am not sure," he teased. "I wonder how on earth I could like a Lego Star Wars Tie Fighter. Surely I will have to suffer as I put it together."

Kevin laughed. "Well if you don't want it, then I can just take it back."

"No, Kevin," he said firmly. "I would not give it up for anything, even were I not actually to like it. It is your first gift to me and I shall always treasure it."

Kevin's cheeks reddened, but his smile was fond as he kissed Edd's cheek. "Same for yours," he said, looking over at the plain box that he knew contained the gift Edd had given him - a statuette of Captain America.

Edd saw his glance. "I saw this not long after I started tutoring you, actually," he said. "Before we were together. I thought it would make a good gift for you, should we ever have a reason to exchange gifts. I thought perhaps if our friendship moved ahead as I hoped, I would get it for you for Christmas. I am glad our relationship moved even further than that. I was so happy to get this for you."

Kevin squeezed him against his side. "God you're so adorable," he said, interrupted when his father came in with a garbage bag to collect all the debris. "Need help, Dad?"

"Yeah, if you want. I'm sending Edd in to help your mother. Her request, if you don't mind, Edd?" he asked, looking at the young man.

"Of course!" he said, jumping up to head to the kitchen in order to help Sylvie with the omelets.

* * *

"It truly meant a great deal to me that you included me in the family ornament," Edd managed to say as he and Sylvie stood side by side at the counter, chopping vegetables for the Christmas morning omelets.

Sylvie turned her head slightly to give him a small smile. "I'm glad, my dear. Pete and I are very happy you're part of the family now."

"It has only been a little over a month," Edd pointed out, treading this topic carefully. "To think that you see me as a member of the family..."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No. Not exactly," he responded, groaning inwardly. He didn't quite know how to explain what he felt.

"One thing to know about us, Eddward dear, is that we don't go by halves. I've always been like that and Kevin takes after me. Pete follows along cause he has no choice." She smiled at Edd's small chuckle. "I'll tell you something, though. I can see how much Kevin adores you. He may not have said the words, Edd, but I think you know what I mean. And though I don't know you as well as I'd like, I can see you return that."

Edd stared at her, taking in her easy and friendly expression, and the bright twinkle in her eyes - eyes the same color as Kevin's. "But what if it doesn't work out?" he asked, his voice small.

Sylvie's expression didn't falter as he expected it might. "Then it doesn't," she said with a shrug, then returned her attention the tomato she was dicing. "I don't mean to sound flippant, because I truly want this to work out. We really couldn't ask for someone better for Kevin." Edd blushed at that. "But you can't go through life not taking chances just because something might not 'work out'. The way I see it, you're part of our family now. If you're not next year or ten years from now, it doesn't change what's going on at this moment. Does that make sense?"

Edd thought about it. It did make sense, in a strange sort of way. He should enjoy what he has now with Kevin, not worry about what might happen in the future. If he held himself back too much from fear of what might happen, he knew he might miss out on some amazing things. "It does make sense, Sylvie," he agreed.

"I know that both you and Kevin are going through a lot right now. A new relationship is always a trial, because both sides need to get used to each other, learn each other. That is never something that is easy for anyone. Add to it that you're both adjusting to your sexuality? That would be a strain on anyone, but you both seem to be handling it. I got the ornament to let you know that we accept it. And to let you and Kevin know that it's not anything we have to accept. To know he was afraid of telling us made me angry. No kid should ever feel that."

"He was not sure how you would take it."

"He's our son. We love him unconditionally," she stated, then sighed. "I'm not stupid. I know how people can be." She looked at Edd again. "Kevin said you were going to tell your parents today?"

He nodded. "Yes. I told Kevin I would rather tell them in person, but I do not want to wait until May."

"How do you think they will take it?"

"I think they shall be fine with it," he answered with a sigh. "One never knows, however." Even he could hear how nervous he was.

Sylvie dropped the knife, wiped her hands on the towel next to her on the counter, then turned and took Edd's face between her palms. "No matter what, you have us. I'm sure your parents will be alright, but know that if they're not, we're here for you, ok?"

He felt his eyes fill with tears again. "I do know that, Sylvie. Thank you so much."

She let go of his face so she could hug him.

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?"

Sylvie let Edd go and he reached up to wipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. "No you're not, dear," she said, returning to her tomatoes. "But you could help by getting out those two small pans I use for omelets."

Kevin stared confusedly at both of them. Edd had also returned to chopping green peppers. "Sure thing, Mom," he said, moving to the cabinet next to Edd where the pans were stored. "Don't put any of those peppers in my omelet, Dee."

"I would not think of it Kevin," Edd assured him, giving him a sweet little smile.

"Marissa wants to watch _Nightmare Before Christmas_ after breakfast, Mom, if that's ok?" Kevin asked, still giving his Mom and Edd a strange look.

"Sure thing, dear."

"Oh that is one of my favorite Christmas movies," Edd agreed enthusiastically.

"Mine too. And apparently Marissa's. She wouldn't let me pick _Die Hard_ , though," Kevin complained.

"That is not a Christmas movie, Kevin," his mother stated, putting the last bit of diced tomato into a bowl.

"Of course it is, Mom. They're AT a Christmas party."

"I do not see how terrorists, explosions, and killing people quite fits into the spirit of Christmas, Kevin," Edd said doubtfully.

"And I fail to see how YOU can't see it!"

Edd just rolled his eyes as Sylvie laughed. "I saw one of those meme things that said it wasn't Christmas until Hans Gruber falls off the Nakatomi building," Sylvie said as she fetched eggs from the fridge.

"That's true," Pete said when he came in with the trash bag to take it to the garage. "That's when you know Christmas has truly begun."

"I'm surrounded by heathens, Edd," Sylvie lamented.

* * *

"Why was Mom hugging you?" Kevin asked curiously as they sat on the couch in the basement waiting for everyone to join them after breakfast. Marissa was waiting impatiently for the movie to start as she played on her tablet. The rest of the adults were still hanging around in the kitchen talking.

"We were discussing how I plan to tell my parents as well as how she included me in your family ornament. It was a nice discussion. Your mother is quite sympathetic and I am happy that she likes me."

"I told you Mom and Dad adore you."

Edd smiled at him. "I know, but it is nice to know it as opposed to being told it."

"True," Kevin agreed, kissing his cheek. "What time are your parents calling?"

"Approximately two p.m. our time. Serbia is six hours ahead, so it is not too late for them, and not too early for me."

"Ok good. Enough time to get the movie in before they call. Do you want me with you when you talk to them?" Kevin asked. "My room should be private enough. Dad wants to watch another movie after this one."

Edd toyed with the corner edge of his iPad, which he had pulled out from his bag in case his parents called early for some reason. "I think I would like your support, Kevin. I am nervous."

"Anything you're comfortable with, Dee. I'll be there for you."

* * *

 **A/N:** My family, for a long time, has omelets on Christmas morning, followed by tacos in the afternoon. I think we started it because a lot of the things we put in omelets (cheese, green onions, tomatoes) are also put on our tacos. Our tacos are actually more like tostadas. Anyway.

My mom was very much like Sylvie. Someone - boyfriend/girlfriend/just friend was invited to spend Christmas and my mom would spoil them with gifts. Before even meeting my husband, my mom sent him a big package of birthday presents the first birthday he had after we started dating (she met him nine months after we started dating...we lived in a different part of the country). She spoiled him at Christmas too. And since I'm modeling Sylvie after my mom, Edd gets gifts. And, like my mom, not just half-assed gifts either. I thought the ornament was cute, but could see how it would overwhelm Edd, whose only been in this relationship for a month and almost two weeks.

I'm not sure why I decided that Edd would be part Jewish. The idea intrigued me, added another layer to his character, and helped explain why his parents sort of distance themselves from religion in general. Not that multi-faith families necessarily do that, but I thought that, combined with them both being scientific people, would lead to that and Edd would follow. I also see him, in spite of that, being respectful of religion in general. He surely was in the spirit of Christmas and understood that aspect of it in the Christmas episode of EEnE. So I have him familiar with the traditions of both, just in a non-participatory way - unless he had to be. Plus I wanted this chapter of the series to be about Edd discovering Christmas traditions with Kevin's family, so I needed him to be like this.


	7. Merry Christmas, Dee

**Chapter 7 - Merry Christmas, Dee**

They were on Kevin's bed, Edd sitting against the headboard and Kevin against the wall. They had tangled their legs together and Edd had perched his tablet on his lap. It was attached to a keyboard that doubled as a stand. The Facetime app was open as he waited for his parents to call.

"You ok, Dee?" Kevin asked.

Edd nodded slowly, turning his eyes to his boyfriend. "I am, Kevin. A little nervous. I do not think Mother and Father will be upset, but one never knows."

"I know. I'm glad Mom confronted me. I don't know how long it would have taken me to tell them," Kevin said. "You really think your parents will be ok?"

"I think so. They have many friends that are of different sexualities. Mother's closest friend is homosexual and married to a man." Edd smiled. "Mother did not have a maid of honor at their wedding. This friend was her best man. He and his husband are dear family friends."

"Really? You've never told me that before. That's awesome. It's good to know that there's happy couples out there, you know? And that they're friends with your parents. So why are you nervous?"

"I think I have said it before, Kevin. It is different when it is your child."

The app beeped with an incoming call. Edd's eyes widened as he focused on the screen. Kevin saw him take a deep breath and press the answer button on the screen.

His mother and father appeared on his screen and there was no way Edd could stop the huge smile that popped onto his face. "Greetings Mother! Greetings Father! Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!"

The tired-looking couple on the screen smiled at Edd, both of their faces lighting up at the sight of their son. Kevin could only see the joy on Edd's face. He didn't want to be accidentally in the camera in case this talk didn't go well, but it warmed his heart to see how excited Edd was to see his parents.

"Greetings, Eddward," his mother said and in spite of the more formal words, Kevin could hear the love in the soft voice of the woman. Kevin wasn't expecting that, but then he wasn't sure what he expected. He actually had a small grudge against Edd's parents for leaving the poor kid for a planned two years. He didn't have very many memories of the Vincents, just vague ones from when he was a small child. Edd had told him that his parents were always working as he grew up, and, as such, were not able to be as social with their neighbors as most people would. Both of his parents were surgeons in high demand at the Peach Creek hospital – his mother a cardiac surgeon and his father a neurosurgeon.

When Edd had told him this, Kevin wasn't quite surprised. Edd got his smarts somewhere, and hearing that his parents were important doctors made sense. They had wanted Edd to follow their footsteps into medicine, but Edd was more fascinated with the mysteries of space.

The love in both of Edd's parents' voices as they spoke their greetings to Edd was a surprise to Kevin. Mrs. Vincent's voice, specifically, was so beautiful that Kevin's heart ached a little. He had pictured them as more distant and less emotional, but then, Edd was a warm and loving person once he felt comfortable with someone. Kevin guessed his pre-impression was due more to the fact that the couple left their kid alone and to Kevin's mind that was a cold move, even though Edd had told him that his parents were doing important work abroad.

"Have you had a good Christmas Day?" Edd asked, his shining eyes focused on the screen as he hunched over a little to see the screen better.

"Well," his father began, "your mother has had a rough day."

"Why is that Mother?"

Kevin heard the woman sigh, "I had an emergency surgery this morning. One of the children in our ward has a heart defect. She took a turn last night, so I was in the operating room with her for four hours. It was a touch and go surgery."

"Will she be alright, Mother?" Edd asked anxiously.

"I believe she will, Eddward. She is a strong little girl. Quite an inspiration, really. She is only seven, and I am cautiously optimistic about her chances."

"I am so glad to hear that," Edd said. "That is amazing, Mother. You have saved her life."

"I truly hope so, Eddward. She is a bright and friendly child with whom I enjoy interacting. Her family is wonderful too."

"And you, Father? What did you do while Mother was operating?"

Kevin heard a warm chuckle from the older Vincent. Again, this surprised Kevin, who had pictured a much sterner and colder person. "I actually played Santa Claus for the kids in the children's ward."

Edd laughed, bending over slightly in his amusement. "I would very much have liked to have seen that, Father!"

The warm and amused voice laughed as well, "I know that one of the nurses took some video, Eddward. I shall send it to you as soon as I can."

"I cannot wait to see that! How did they manage to convince you to do it?"

"The original Santa Claus had to assist your Mother in the operating theater, so they asked me to step in. I felt bad because I do not speak Serbian as well as your Mother, so I needed a translator, but the children seemed to enjoy it anyway."

"So Mother was saving a life while you were bringing joy to others. What a beautiful Christmas Day it is."

"How is your Christmas Day, Eddward? You look happy," his mother asked.

"It has been a wonderful Christmas for me, Mother," Edd said as he smiled at his parents. "And yes, I am very happy."

"Where are you, Eddward? It does not look like Eddy's home."

"Um," and Kevin saw Edd's smile falter a little. "I am actually at Mr. and Mrs. Barr's house."

"The Barr's?"

"Yes, Father. Mrs. Barr invited me to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with them. She and Mr. Barr asked me to send their regards to you."

"That was very kind of her, Eddward," his mother said.

"She is very kind to me, Mother," Edd said, his expression softening from the slightly tense lines that had taken hold, though he still looked nervous to Kevin. "Both Mr. and Mrs. Barr are."

"How have you celebrated?"

"Kevin's grandmother, aunt, and cousin are here as well. Mr. and Mrs. Barr had a traditional Christmas meal last night. It was quite delicious. I contributed the dessert and I believe that everyone enjoyed it."

"What did you make?"

"A chocolate tart, Mother. We played games after dinner, which was quite fun. We played Pictionary and it was very amusing, as you know that I cannot draw very well. I spent the night as well. Mrs. Barr worried about my being alone on Christmas Eve, though I assured her we do not really celebrate the holiday. She insisted, however. We awoke this morning and opened gifts. I hope you do not mind, Father, but I used a little of the household budget to purchase small gifts for Kevin's family."

"We do not mind at all, Eddward. That was a nice gesture and I am sure you purchased appropriate gifts."

"I believe so, Father. Everyone seemed to enjoy them. Thank you."

"That is what the account is for, Eddward. You do not have to thank me. I am glad that you were able to reciprocate to the Barr's for inviting you into their home for their celebration."

Edd nodded. "After gifts, we made omelets, which I found out is a Barr family tradition. Then we watched _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , which, as you know, is a favorite of mine. They are currently watching another Christmas movie, of whose name I did not catch, because it was close to the time for our phone call. They traditionally have tacos for Christmas Day dinner, which should be within the hour. I shall go down and help Mrs. Barr prepare soon."

"It sounds like a lovely couple of days, Eddward," his mother said.

"We are very happy, Eddward, that you have become friends with Kevin," his father said.

Edd nodded absently, "You are, Father?"

"Yes," his mother responded. "While we both are happy that you have such a strong friendship with Ed and Eddy, it makes us happy to know that you are finally branching out and making new friends. Or," she added with amusement in her tone, "I should rather say reacquainting yourself with childhood friends."

Edd chuckled nervously. "Kevin and I were not exactly friendly when we were children, but I understand what you mean."

"I always wondered why you and Kevin did not become friends. His parents brought him over to introduce him to you the day after we moved into the house."

Edd's eyes darted to Kevin for a moment. Both boys looked surprised. "They did? I do not remember that."

"You were only three, son. I am not surprised you do not remember," his father said. "You played in the backyard for the whole afternoon. We thought you would become good friends."

"I wonder what happened," Edd said quietly.

"I know that Eddy and Ed came over the next day with their parents. You became quite attached to them. I am not sure what happened."

Edd laughed then, in that high-pitched way that clued Kevin into his jangled nerves. "I assume it was because Kevin and Eddy did not like each other. Perhaps Kevin saw them playing at our house and decided that he would not be my friend." Edd felt Kevin poke his leg with his toes. His eyes glanced toward Kevin again to see his boyfriend giving him a scowl. "Things are better now, though. Kevin and Eddy are a little more friendly with each other, since Kevin and I have become closer."

"That is wonderful to hear Eddward," his father approved.

They were silent for a few moments and Kevin saw Edd's expression change back into the more nervous one. "Are you alright, dear?" his mother asked in her soft voice.

"Actually, Mother," Edd started, then hesitated. "Um, there is something I would like to tell you."

His parents were quiet as they waited. Edd swallowed nervously, his fingers clutching the edges of his iPad tightly. Edd felt Kevin shift on the bed and place his hand on his shin in comfort.

"What is it you would like to tell us, son?" his father asked.

Edd hesitated again. "Um…"

"Sweetheart?"

"This is quite difficult to say, Mother. I am sorry."

"Take your time, my love," his mother urged in that lovely voice. "Take a deep breath."

Edd followed his mother's advice and took that breath. Kevin watched him press his lips tightly together. Edd looked so frightened. Kevin squeezed his shin, then rubbed it a little to remind Edd that he was there for him.

"It…it is about my relationship with Kevin," he said, his voice shaky. "It. It," he blinked his eyes closed for a second, then opened them. "It is more than a friendship." There was another few beats of silence and Edd couldn't read his parents' neutral expressions. "He is my boyfriend."

Edd couldn't stop blinking. He felt the slight sting of tears, though they didn't quite form in the corners of his eyes. The steady pressure of Kevin's hand on his leg grounded him, but his parents weren't reacting and that was making him even more pained in his heart.

"How long has this been going on, Eddward?" his mother asked. Kevin couldn't get a read on her reaction, as her voice remained calm and soft in tone.

"A little over a month, Mother," Edd answered with a waver in his voice. "Two Saturdays before the Thanksgiving holiday."

"And you did not think it appropriate to mention this to us?"

"It…it is not that I did not want to tell you, Mother. I did not know quite how to find the words."

"They are simple words, Eddward," his father chimed in. "You simply had to tell us."

Edd looked down at his lap and Kevin could see him pressing his lips together – a sure sign of his anxiety. He rubbed Edd's shin a little more.

"I did want to tell you, Father," he began, tilting his head up to see his parents again. "Please do not think I want to keep this from you."

"Do Kevin's parents know?"

"Yes, Mother, they do," Edd affirmed. "And that is why I have decided to tell you now, in spite of how scared I am. I would rather have told you in person, but as you will not be here until May…" he trailed off with a little shrug. "I did not think it fair to keep it from you for so long, especially as Mr. and Mrs. Barr are aware of our relationship."

"Why are you scared, Eddward?"

Edd's lower lip trembled and Kevin could see he was holding back from crying. "I do not want to disappoint you!" he finally choked out.

"Disappoint us?" his mother said and Kevin heard the disbelief in her voice. "Eddward, how could you think you would ever disappoint us? I think we've made it quite clear our views on homosexuality and other gender and sexuality issues."

"I know, Mother, but it is different when it is your own child, is it not?" Kevin's heart was hurting at the tears finally spilling from Edd's eyes.

"Sweetheart," his mother said, her voice so loving it brought a lump to Kevin's throat. "There is nothing you could ever do that would disappoint us or make us love you less."

"Believe your mother, Eddward," his father said. "You are our son and we love you unconditionally."

The watery smile that appeared now on Edd's face warmed Kevin back up. Though Edd had believed his parents would be okay with this, it's a completely different thing to have to tell them. "Thank you so much Mother, Father."

"You do not have to thank us for loving you, son. Loving you is our privilege."

"Are you happy, sweetheart?" his mother asked.

"Extremely, Mother. Kevin is very good to me."

"Is he there? I can see you looking to the side every few moments."

Edd smiled, looking once again to Kevin, who looked a little uneasy himself. "Yes, Mother. He wanted to be here when I told you," he said, looking back at his parents. "In case I needed him."

"May we speak to him?"

Edd looked again and Kevin now looked very uneasy and shook his head a little. Edd nodded, "Of course, Mother. I know he would love to talk to you." Kevin shot him 'the look', then scooted over to situate himself next to Edd, finally getting a look at Edd's parents.

Kevin didn't remember them very well. He had vague memories of the couple. There were, of course, pictures of them at Edd's house. Seeing them, however, in person, albeit through a screen, and moving and vibrant over the Facetime app, was much different. Edd didn't strongly resemble one or the other. Kevin could see features of Edd in both of his parents. Edd took after his mother in the eyes and general facial features. They shared that beautiful eye color, though Mrs. Vincent was more dark-complected than Edd was. Edd had her nose as well, a cute little button nose that made the older woman look much younger than she actually was. Her hair was a dark blond, however, and pulled up into what Kevin assumed was a ponytail or bun. In spite of the seriousness of her job, her eyes carried the same youthful mischief present in her sons' eyes.

Edd took after his father in coloring – the same pale skin and the same hair color. Kevin had never seen all of Edd's hair, but from the hair that stuck out from his hat, Kevin could see that it was straight, black, and silky looking. Looking at Edd's father, Kevin could now assume that Edd's hair probably matched his dad's.

It surprised Kevin once again how loving their expressions were. He had to make an extreme adjustment to his thinking. As he settled, he shot a nervous smile at the Vincents, who were watching curiously. Kevin had no idea what to say, so he settled on the only thing he could think of, "Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent. And Happy Hanukkah."

The couple looked at each other, then back at the camera. "Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to you, Kevin," Edd's mother said. "Please, you do not have to be so formal with us as that. You may call me Rachel."

"And please call me Stephen."

Kevin's fixed smile relaxed into a grin and he nodded. "I will. Rachel, Stephen," he said.

"Oh Stephen," Rachel said, leaning forward to what Kevin presumed was the computer screen on her laptop. "Look how cute they look together!"

Kevin blinked a few times as he felt the blush bloom on his cheeks. He looked at Edd, whose own cheeks were turning red. Edd rolled his eyes. "Mother!"

"You are, Eddward. You two look adorable together. Hold still, I want to grab a picture through the app."

"Mother!" Edd protested again, shooting Kevin another little glare as he heard his boyfriend chuckle.

"Come on, Dee. Your mom wants a picture of us," he encouraged.

"Yes, Eddward. I would like to have a nice picture for my computer background. This is exciting," Rachel said. Stephen just laughed behind her.

Kevin liked how youthful she sounded. She certainly did not act like an important doctor, and Kevin surmised that this was the parent from whom Edd inherited his goofy side. Stephen, while he appeared warm and kind, definitely gave off a more reserved persona.

The picture was soon taken and Edd's mother cooed over its' cuteness, much to the embarrassment of her son. "Please do not post it on social media, Mother," Edd requested. "I know that your accounts are mostly private, but we are not out at school, so it would be awkward if anyone were to see it somehow."

"You are not out, yet?" Rachel asked curiously. "Why ever not, sweetheart?"

Edd looked at Kevin again, who just returned his glance silently with a little shrug. "We agreed that we should wait, Mother." Edd looked back at the screen. "This is very new to us. Both of us. We wanted to wait until both of our parents knew and when we felt comfortable with ourselves. It has been a lot to process. I mean," he hastened to say, "both Kevin and I feel happy about our relationship…" and here Kevin murmured his agreement, "…but it is still an adjustment."

"I can understand that, son," Stephen said.

"Kevin, does your mother have a social media presence? Or an email? I would like to send her a message and thank her for the kindness she has shown to Eddward."

"Uh yeah. Do you have Facebook? She's on there. She uses that a lot."

"Oh yes, I have Facebook."

"Cool. Just look for Sylvia Barr. Everyone calls her Sylvie, but she uses her actual name on Facebook. Hers has a picture of her, me and Dad at the Grand Canyon for a profile pic."

"Thank you, dear. I shall contact her tonight. Please let her know."

"I will."

"Kevin, Eddward has told us he has been helping you with your homework. How has that been?"

"Really great!" Kevin said, enthusiastically. He loved talking in praise of Edd. "He helped me so much. I originally went to him with some hard parts of my geometry, but we now do our homework together every afternoon and my grades have improved a lot." He shot a grin at Edd, who blushed a little. "What I like about Dee is that he doesn't do my work for me. He shows me how to do it in a way that makes sense. He's such a good teacher."

"That is wonderful to hear, Eddward," Rachel said. "We are glad that Eddward has been able to help you, Kevin."

"Kevin is much more intelligent than he gives himself credit for, Mother. Once he applies himself, he does very well at school."

"Do you have plans for after school, Kevin? College?"

Kevin hesitated. He had hoped to save this to tell Edd after the new year began, but he wanted to say something that would impress his boyfriend's parents. "Yeah, I'm looking into a few colleges. My coach is helping me get some colleges interested in me for their baseball teams. I've got a few interested, but I'm leaning toward the University of Maryland. I'm hoping for a scholarship from them."

He didn't look at Edd after he said it. Kevin knew that Edd was thinking of that school himself, so Kevin, along with his coach, had been in contact with the recruiters there. They were very interested in Kevin after seeing the videos Kevin had sent. The school planned to send a recruiter to one of Kevin's games at the beginning of the season, but from what Kevin understood, he practically had a scholarship in his hands.

"Eddward, that is the school you are interested in yourself, is it not?" Stephen asked.

"Um," he hesitated, slightly shocked at what Kevin had said. Edd knew Kevin was trying to interest a few of the schools that would place him near Edd, should Edd choose one of the Ivy League schools, and Edd also knew Kevin was trying to interest Maryland in him. It was something they talked a little about on their first date. They had discussed it a few more times, and each time they talked Edd warmed up to the idea more and more – of going to Maryland with Kevin. If they were in the same school, they could possibly room together in the dorms the first year. Maybe even get their own place after their freshman year.

In spite of only being a couple for just over a month, Edd wanted to do this. Wanted to live with Kevin. This desire surprised him, as they had not even said the word 'love' to each other, and living together was a serious commitment. They had not even gone beyond kissing, and Edd knew living together would mean bed sharing and a level of intimacy that he wasn't ready for at this time. That he could see himself in that situation within the next eight months thrilled him and quickened his heart rate as he thought of it.

"Yes, Father. That is my top contender. I realize that one of the Ivy Leagues might be a better choice, but Maryland is a good school. I truly enjoyed the campus on my visit this past summer and the professors were all very nice. I shall still go to an Ivy League, Father. I would like to attend Harvard after Maryland."

"It is your decision, Eddward, of course," Stephen said with a smile.

"And," Edd added, with a shy glance at Kevin, "it would be nice to attend the same school as Kevin." Kevin returned his glance with a surprised wide-eyed look. "That is as important to me as the school is."

He was rewarded by Kevin's radiant smile. "I'd like that too, Dee. I'll work even harder on getting that scholarship now."

"KEVIN!"

Both boys jumped a little at the shout from Kevin's mother. "Coming Mom!" he yelled back, then looked guiltily at Edd's parents, who looked a little confused. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "My mom just yelled for me. I think she wants me downstairs in the kitchen to help with dinner."

Rachel laughed, "That is alright, dear. Please tell your parents we said hello and we look forward to seeing them again when we return home."

"Yes and wish them a Happy Holidays for us, too," Stephen added.

"I will! Thanks! Have a good rest of your holiday together!"

"I shall be down to help you in a moment, Kevin," Edd said as Kevin slid down toward the foot of the bed and crawled his way off. "Please tell your mother."

"I will," Kevin promised, then leaned down to kiss Edd's cheek, much to Edd's embarrassment and much to the Vincent's amusement.

Kevin slipped out of the room, shutting the door quietly. Edd watched him until he disappeared and slowly looked over at his parents. The hardest part was over and Edd was so happy that his parents were alright with his sexual orientation and with his relationship with Kevin. He knew he shouldn't have been worried, but it was something he couldn't help.

"We are very happy for you sweetheart," Rachel said softly. "It is so rewarding to us to see how happy you are."

Edd smiled and felt tears threaten again. "Thank you, Mother. Kevin makes me very happy."

"Why does he call you Dee?" Stephen asked.

Edd chuckled. "You remember that everyone calls me Double D to differentiate me from Ed? On our first date, Kevin accidentally forgot the Double part and called me Dee. It sort of stuck. I liked it, so he now calls me that."

"That is very sweet, Eddward," Rachel said with a sweet smile. "It seems as if the relationship is quite serious, dear. If you are planning on living together already."

"That was honestly a surprise to me, Mother. Kevin and I have talked about college, surely. However, we have not exactly come to a decision to commit to Maryland. I know that he had looked into it, but he had not informed me that things had moved this far." He paused a moment. "I believe our relationship is serious. Even though we have not gone so far as to say the 'love' word to each other. I am positive we both feel that way."

"Have the two of you become intimate? In a sexual way?"

"Mother!" Edd gasped, covering his face with his hands. He could hear his father's laugh and mild protest at embarrassing their son.

"It is just a question, Eddward. There is no need to be embarrassed about sex. Certainly we have talked about the subject numerous times."

"Yes, Mother," Edd agreed, his voice muffled by his hands. "Yet it is very different in practice than in theory, and discussing one's sex life with one's mother is quite embarrassing."

"You should never be embarrassed to tell me anything, my love."

"I know," Edd said, dropping his hands, though he knew his face was flaming red. "We have not, Mother. We have done nothing much past kissing." He looked down at his fingers twisting anxiously with each other in his lap. "You know my issues with intimacy. I think it shall take me some time to become comfortable with the idea."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

"It is encouraging to me that I have reached a certain level of intimacy with Kevin. We have kissed and touched each other a little. Not in an inappropriate place, but in other spots on the body. He is very good at testing my boundaries." Then Edd added earnestly, "He respects them, of course, but he likes to push things. I do not mind, and he stops when I ask. I am sure that I will be ready for further intimacy at some point soon."

"Just be safe, son," Stephen said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Of course, Father."

They were quiet for a few moments, just gazing at each other. Then Rachel reached her hand up to the screen, her fingers out of camera shot, but Edd imagined that she was touching his image on her laptop. "I miss you so much, Sweetheart," she said sadly.

Tears gathered again in Edd's eyes, and there was no way he could hold them back. "I miss you, too, Mother. And you, Father," he sobbed. "I wish it were already May."

"I know, son. We wish that too," Stephen said.

"Soon, sweetheart, soon. It has been too long. I am so sorry we cannot be there to hug you right now. I know how brave it was for you to tell us about Kevin. I am happy you told us, of course, and that you chose not to wait until May, but I wish you could have told us in person so we can hold you right now."

"I wish that, too, Mother," Edd said, his voice hitching as he sniffed.

"We love you, Eddward," Rachel said. "Tell Kevin's family that we said hello, alright?"

Edd nodded. He hated the goodbye part of his video chats with his parents. He always cried, because they always cried. It hurt him to see his mother's beautiful eyes full of tears. While Edd knew that their decision to volunteer for the organization was a difficult one, he knew they didn't regret it. Or rather, their only regret was the separation from Edd. Yet Edd was the one that encouraged them to go and do good work in a place that needed them. He missed his parents, of course, more than anything, but he knew what they did saved lives and helped many people. If the cost was missing them, he deemed it worth it.

Though it pained him every time he said goodbye, for some reason it was worse when his parents were together. When he talked to them when they were at their normal posts, he had to do it one at a time and the knowledge that they were apart from each other as well as apart from him somehow made it better. He knew it was selfish of him to think this, but it did help. When they were together he felt left out. Edd was happy that they were together for the holidays, of course, but it made it harder to say goodbye.

"I will, Mother. Please wish your colleagues Happy Holidays for me. I love you, Mother. I love you, Father."

"We love you," they both said together. "We will each call next week," his mother added. "Goodbye, my sweet Eddward."

They looked at each other for another minute, as if memorizing each other's features, before Edd shakily reached up to sever the connection. He sat for another few minutes, unsure of what his emotions were. Relief? That was there, and dominant. Sadness? Always when he talked to his parents, as he missed them. Love? Overwhelming, though he was unsure if it was just love for his parents. Could it be for Kevin as well? Edd certainly felt an extreme amount of affection for Kevin. He reminded himself that he had thought 'love' the day before with no premeditation. Did he love Kevin this quickly? Surely, no one had ever made him this happy in his life.

The revelation that Kevin was close to getting the scholarship to Maryland forced a shift in Edd's thoughts. They were closer to a commitment that Edd wasn't sure he was ready for. His mind returned to the thoughts he had when Kevin had mentioned it to his parents. It was a commitment. A serious one – and one they would make in August. Which meant that before August, he and Kevin will likely have gone all the way. He chewed on his lower lip as he thought about that. Was he ready for it? He didn't think so. Not yet, but eight months was a long time and he had moved further with Kevin than he ever imagined he would with anyone. If anyone could get him to that point, it was Kevin.

Edd was mathematically minded, and so familiar with probability. He thought that if things progressed on the trajectory that he and Kevin were currently on, then it would not be long before they took that next step. The odds, therefore, were high that they would take that next step even before Spring Break in April. Quite possibly in March. That was just over two months away. He shook his head to clear those thoughts away, which, considering he was on Kevin's bed, was not an easy task.

He turned off the iPad and shut the cover of it to protect the screen. Taking a moment, Edd looked around Kevin's room with a smile. It was much cleaner than the first time he had been here. It appeared that Kevin now made an effort to make Edd feel more at ease in his space and that touched Edd deeply. He smoothed his hand over Kevin's pillows – four of them now, as opposed to the two he remembered there from the first time. Almost as if Kevin hopefully anticipated the need for more pillows for a bedmate.

Edd then set his iPad aside and lay down on the bed, stretching his legs to the foot and placing his hands on his stomach. He gazed at the ceiling, his smile still etched on his lips. It was comfortable, but not as comfortable as his own. When it was time, Edd thought they should probably take their relationship to the next level at his own house, not only because of the comfort, but also because of the privacy. Edd knew he would not be able to do anything like that if Kevin's parents could possibly hear them.

He felt his cheeks burn as he imagined it, because it surprised him that he could. He had a vague idea of what would happen – he wasn't quite ignorant of everything involved – and the thought that he would be at that point soon took his breath away. He had never entertained these thoughts before – with either males or females. Edd even giggled a little to himself as he thought about having had to listen to Eddy go on and on about the subject to him and Ed. Ed didn't mind the talk about girls and sex, but Edd had never been interested. Now, he wondered if it was because he was gay and would never have been interested in the girl part, or because he wasn't interested in the sex part. Edd-before-Kevin would have answered that he wasn't interested in the sex part, but this new Edd he had become was interested and did want it with Kevin.

He rolled over onto his side and turned his head further to press his face into Kevin's pillow, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend. He couldn't quite pin down what the smell was; he just knew that he loved it. When he heard a low-pitched laugh, he looked up towards the door to see Kevin leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"This is a nice sight to see. You on my bed like that."

Edd sat up, wishing that Kevin didn't have the ability to make him blush so easily. "Kevin," he objected.

Kevin pushed himself away from the door and crossed the room, "You ok?" he asked with concern as he looked down at Edd, reaching to brush a lock of hair from Edd's forehead.

"I am, Kevin," Edd replied, smiling. "I was just thinking about our relationship."

"Good things, I hope."

"Only the best. Mostly about how happy I am."

Kevin leaned down and kissed the little smile on Edd's upturned face. "I'm happy too," he said. "And I'm even happier that your parents are cool about us."

"It is a great relief to me," Edd agreed.

"Mom sent me after you and said to tell you that you aren't getting out of kitchen help either, so I either drag you back down with me, or I crawl on top of you – in my bed – and do things to make that cute blush even worse," Kevin said, booping Edd on the nose with his finger.

Edd had to laugh, though the blush did get worse. He held his hands out for Kevin to grab and pull him to a standing position, which just gave Kevin the opportunity to pull the boy close for another kiss. "Come, Kevin, let us go and help your mother with dinner. I am looking forward to Christmas Tacos with your family. This has been such a lovely holiday, Kevin. Thank you for allowing me to spend it here with you."

Kevin kissed him one last time before Edd turned to retrieve his iPad. "You don't have to thank me, Dee. You're part of my family, now, so you belong here."

Edd, who still held Kevin's hand, squeezed it tightly. What Kevin said meant so much to him and it helped ease Edd's anxiousness about their future intimacy. He knew they were close to saying the important 'L' word too and he knew he would be ready. Not quite yet, though he was sure the affection he felt for Kevin was love, Edd felt it was still too soon.

"Thank you Kevin," Edd said, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Kevin leaned down to kiss his forehead, "Merry Christmas, Dee."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for once again reading this entry into my KevEdd series! I truly hoped you enjoyed it! I can't wait to bring the next installment to you! Thank you so much for your favorites and comments. It means the world to me! The next part of this series should be up soon! You can find me at devooshawrites tumblr if you want!


End file.
